Glory Box
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Milliardo and Dorothy argue a court case in front of Relena involving Middie Une. She is caught spying on Romefeller, but no one can figure out who she’s working for. Middie Une’s life hangs in the balance while Trowa and Lady Une recover from their bat
1. The Spy

Glory Box

02-06-2001

Summary: Milliardo and Dorothy argue a court case in front of Relena involving Middie Une. She is caught spying on Romefeller, but no one can figure out who she's working for. Middie Une's life hangs in the balance while Trowa and Lady Une recover from their battle wounds/comas. 6xMU (Yeah, I know... try to find another one like this!)

Warnings: Sexual situations and some strong language. Twisted time line. It takes place right before Milliardo joins the White Fang and before Trowa uses Zero. Lady Une wakes up earlier than cannon and interacts with Treize before he goes off to space with the Tallgese Two. Just keep in mind, not cannon! Also there will be: 13+11, 9+6, 3+MU... ever feel like you've done algebra after rating your stuff? I think that covers everything important. Also, Lady Ann Une and Middie Une are cousins in this one. I don't own _Gundam Wing_ characters, Sunrise/Bandai does. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Big note... I borrowed Illya Kuryakin from _Man From UNCLE_ for a brief appearance at the end. I just couldn't resist making my favorite spy into Middie's handler, therefore, he is owned by someone else... not me... what a shame!!! This story is named after my all time favorite Portishead song; it really describes the mood of this story.

Special Comment: Don't throw the tomatoes until you've read it!!! There are things I would change if I wrote it now instead of eight years ago, but I do like it overall. I think I would mellow my version of Middie out somewhat. I may go back and totally revamp this in the future. The strange thing is that I tried to keep her and Milliardo platonic, but the story refused to work that way. Sorry to everyone who likes these spy dramas; it took me so long to post this because I had to work on some _Weiss Kreuz_ fan-fictions for a contest. Much love to my "Bata-Bunny" husband who endured his beloved Lucretia Noin being "dissed" in this fiction!

SPECIAL NOTE: These stories were written a long time ago, but I've never really done much with them. Some success with _Weiss Kreuz_ fanfiction has encouraged me to go back and post all my old things here. My _Gundam_ stories are typically comedy or spy-thrillers. These are some of my great ideas I got before I went to college so my writing isn't as good. I just feel compelled to get them on the Internet and off my hard drive. I haven't read any _Gundam_ fanfiction in several years either so have no idea what's come and gone. This is mainly a purging on my part, but I still hope there are people who enjoy them. More will be on the way.

Chapter 1: The Spy

When Middie Une came to stay.

"Good morning, Lady. I trust you're feeling better?" Treize asked. He pulled back the drapes to let the gloomy dawn light drift in. Rain had fallen non-stop for the last three days on the Luxembourg countryside.

It was down to a thick mist now. The first day Lady Une had emerged from her coma was at the storm's end. Treize was in the middle of meeting with several Romefeller officials about the rumors of the new White Fang terrorist group, but he left to be by her side as she emerged from her slumber.

"Mister Treize, I must protest this treatment. You have many vital things to attend to rather than me," Lady Une said.

"Lady, you are my most vital thing at this moment," he said, going over to the sideboard in the massive guest room in the Khushrenada estate's west wing. He had long since designated these apartments to be Colonel Une's for the rest of her life, with the provision that she never married. "There are some things I must tell you this morning that I wish I didn't have to. I want you to eat first and get settled into your day."

It felt awkward to have Treize serve her in bed, but she was entirely too weak. He helped her with the broth and toast she was allowed. He even oversaw her pill cocktail.

"Thank you for all of your care. I never imagined that you would be so involved," she said, hoping to draw him into saying the words she most desperately wanted from him.

"Every one of my soldiers deserves the best care possible. I provide it for you and Milliardo and you both pass it down to your subordinates. Now there is a large concern; a rogue fraction with my name on it. Also, Romefeller has coronated a Queen in your absence. The world has started a new war, and you, my dearest Lady, have awakened in time to be an important part. You will go down in history, but enough of that. I will give you your assignment when you've recovered enough," Treize said.

"Yes, sir," she said, hoping her bitterness didn't show. Suddenly she remembered a horrible thing. She sat up rapidly. A shooting paining throughout her chest froze her upright. Treize had her lay back and brought her water as she fought for air.

"What disturbed you?" he asked.

"My adjutant? Did he make it?" she asked.

"Yes. Captain Nickole is fine. He escorted you all the way to Earth. He went AWOL after I refused to let him stay with you," Treize said, setting the water aside. "His affections for you have grown into something unhealthy. I don't approve."

"That fool! I jailed him for incompetence after he almost killed me! Damn! No, Mister Treize, I was referring to Lieutenant Barton. The mobile suit prodigy I wrote you about before I was shot. Please tell me he still alive. He is wonderful," Lady Une said while she studied Treize's impassive face.

"Lady, please don't get excited. He was killed in action. His remains never were recovered," Treize said. She sensed Treize was withholding something. Treize turned his face away from her and asked, "Did he mean something to you?"

"I regret that such a valuable tool to your regime was lost. That's all," Lady Une replied carefully. She was passionately in love with Treize and she had no desire for anything to come between them, especially a misunderstanding over her admiration for one of her all-too-young soldiers. Treize nodded, satisfied with her answer. "A Queen? Please catch me up on current events."

"I will as I have my breakfast." He went over to a chair and gathered up her burgundy bathrobe. He help her into it and took her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. She relished the brief contact as he walked her over to the wheelchair by the door. He draped a plaid blanket around her and pushed her down the empty hallway to the end, where a French door lead out to a wide balcony.

The air was crisp and moist, but Lady Une felt renewed by her first exposure to Earth in months. She had grown to love the space colonies, but the Earth had the power to rejuvenate her. She could tell Treize was distracted. He gave no outward sign. It was something she instinctively knew from serving him for so long.

"You had a female cousin a long time ago, Lady?" Treize asked.

"Yes. Her name was Middie. She disappeared when she was twelve. My uncle was terminally ill at the time and she had three younger brothers. No trace was ever found of her," she explained. Treize halted her beside a table set with his breakfast under a large blue umbrella trimmed in gold. He sat and put a napkin on his lap and regarded her with his sapphire eyes for several long minutes.

"She ran away according to an old report. Why did she leave?" Treize asked. Lady Une's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I haven't thought about her in ten years or so. She ran away because their family had no money. My uncle was disinherited because he married a beautiful women, but she was very poor and had a criminal record. Her mother ran off when she was seven years old, so she had to make a lot of very hard decisions at an early age. My parents refused to help them, and I was just starting my military career, at the time. Her brothers stopped hearing from her after awhile, and it was assumed she passed away," she explained.

"Your cousin has been found and is quite alive," Treize said.

"What? Where is she? Is she well?" she asked. She knew Treize would be annoyed at her raised voice and barrage of questions, but this was no ordinary situation.

"She is not well. As a matter of fact, she would have been better off missing. You see, she was working for the Earth Sphere Alliance as a covert operations agent. Miss Une was discovered brokering information from Romefeller to something called the White Fang Organization. Right now she's in custody in the Sanq Kingdom," Treize said.

"A spy? My cousin was a spy for the ESA? How could this happen?" Lady Une asked. She slumped back in the creaking wheelchair trying to absorb the shock.

"A master saboteur as well. We suspect an assassin, but we have little proof of those charges," Treize said before beginning his omelet. "What's left of the Earth Sphere has made an appeal to Queen Relena to hold a trial in the World Court."

"The World Court is ruled by Romefeller. Only members of the OZ Specials or Romefeller can argue cases. Why not just have a prisoner exchange?" she asked.

"Because the ESA is almost nonexistent any longer. This scandal could destroy them, so the ESA has officially disavowed her. They were rather put out to find that she's been selling information to the White Fang. They're a new annoyance that has sprung up for Romefeller. The ESA hopes we will take on the job of eliminating someone who they no longer trust. If we were to let her go, you can only imagine what they would do to her, Lady. It wouldn't be pleasant. I relied on several favors to make sure she stays in Romefeller custody," Treize said.

"Thank you, Mister Treize. What will happen now?" Lady Une asked.

"I've arranged to have a member of the OZ Specials argue the case on her behalf," he answered after a sip of hazelnut coffee.

"Who?"she asked.

"Milliardo Peacecraft," Treize answered. Lady Une gasped as she clutched the padded armrest. Her arch rival? Milliardo would be in the perfect place to extract his revenge against her. "He can be trusted. He has no hard feelings towards you. He blames me for the past events and I willingly take sole responsibility for them. Here," Treize said, sliding a photo over to Lady Une. She picked it up and shook her head. The angular blond girl had large blue-gray eyes that held a proud and defiant glint.

"She looks like her mother. She was very beautiful and deceptively delicate," Lady Une said. "Can I see her?"

"When you're well enough to travel, I'll have Milliardo escort you. I'm still under house arrest."

* * *

"How did she take the news?" Milliardo asked.

"Well enough, all things considered," Treize said, taking a seat behind his desk. He studied his blond friend. Milliardo leaned against the mantle while sipping a scotch on the rocks. The blazing fire had made the room uncomfortable. Treize removed his gray suit-jacket as he took note of Milliardo's furrowed brow.

"You're upset by this?" Treize asked.

"Hun? Yes. A little. How did you know?" Milliardo asked.

Treize pointed to Milliardo's drink as a distant grandfather clock struck ten-thirty in the morning. Milliardo swallowed the remains and put the glass on the mantle. Milliardo took a deep breath and said, "This is the last debt I owe you. Once this is finished I never want to speak to you again."

"I regret that you no longer consider us friends," Treize said.

"We've been through this before. I'm not discussing it with you again. Especially since you're asking me to grovel in front of my sister. She'll be heading the World Court bench," Milliardo said.

"I know. Her feelings for you will make her weak. That's why I chose you. Manipulate her into letting this girl go," Treize said, making Milliardo a second drink.

"I won't condescend to her any longer. She destroyed what I loved the most. I abdicated my throne with perfect faith that she would nurture the Sanq Kingdom. Instead she bowed to Romefeller and let it be violated so that she could be coronated Queen of the World. All hail Queen Relena! Long live the bloody Queen," Milliardo shouted and then hurled his glass in the fire. It flared with shattering sound.

"She is carrying out your..."

"No you don't. I'm not listening to you any longer. I'm tired of the Earth and all its warring ways. I'm sick of being a solider and your puppet. After this I will resign my OZ Specials commission. The only place peace exist is in space. I intend to defend that, since the Sanq Kingdom no longer exists. I will make sure Romefeller will not make any more headway in the space colonies," Milliardo said, seething in ill-contained wrath.

"As you wish. I will miss you," Treize said, standing. Milliardo headed for the door. He paused and turned to face his former friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't take better care of Colonel Une like you asked. She is a fine woman. I hope she recovers," Milliardo said.

"She will take her place by my side once again," Treize answered, walking around to the front of his desk.

"When will you tell Ann you love her?" Milliardo asked, turning towards the door again. "The next time she's listed as killed in action?"

"Consider where Noin is. Still on the Peacemillion? Once I thought she was one of OZ's most promising officers. Now she's thrown her lot in with the Gundam pilots and listed as a traitor to OZ. If she's ever caught, not even I can stop the treason charges against her."

"Noin's too smart to be caught. She's being foolish by defending my sister. An error that she will come to see soon," Milliardo said. He left as Treize sat pondering how war shaped relationships into bizarre things.

* * *

Trowa sipped his coffee through a zero-gravity straw. The news reel from Earth had finished. He was left with stirred memories that had long lay dormant. The blond girl on the reel was once his. Betrayal severed the relationship in the harsh light of war. He didn't remember exactly how she had betrayed him, just that she had.

He had thought bitterness was the only emotion he had left for her, but he was confused by the rush of long forgotten emotions. Worry and fear for her current condition came to him. At the foremost was a deep, abiding affection. His amnesia blocked off the reasons why he was no longer with her.

"Wow. As if that chick will get a fair trial. Thirty bucks says Relena will fry her," Duo said.

"Trowa, what's the matter?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head.

"I'm a little tired. I need to get some sleep," he lied to Quatre. The Arabian's face fell into a hurt expression. Trowa found that Quatre's uncanny empathy was more accurate then any polygraph. "I'm sorry. I just need to sort through some things before I talk about them. Please try to understand."

"...and she was selling secrets to the White Fang. Boy, I hope Relena does get her," Duo carried on to Heero, who was busy reading one of Quatre's books on Aristotle's teachings.

"Goes to show you can't trust a woman," Wufei groused as he floated to the ceiling of the mess hall. Noin shot him a dirty look and hurled a drink bottle at him.

"Well, if I know Romefeller, they will seek the death penalty," Noin said after she turned back to Duo.

"Good. One less spy for the White Fang and..."

"She's not a spy for the White Fang," Trowa said. Everyone turned to the normally silent green-eyed boy in amazement. "I knew her once. I think we were very close. I can remember the feelings, but not the events."

"Was she your girl?" Duo asked, giving him an abashed gaze. Trowa nodded. Duo patted Trowa on the shoulder and said, "Aw, man, I'm sorry. You shouldn't let me run my big mouth all the time. Rough break for her. It sounds serious. Maybe Heero could talk to Relena?" Heero looked over to Trowa. They both shook their heads. "Why not?" Duo asked indignantly.

"Because," Heero began, "he can't remember what kind of terms they parted on and she is still a covert agent for what's left of the Earth Sphere Alliance. It would be best to wait and see how this is going to play out before he puts himself into the picture. Her cousin happens to be that lady-Colonel he was spying on for us."

"That Lady Une? No way! Boy, was she a nut ball," Duo snorted.

"I grew very fond of Lady Une. I will always treasure the time I spent with her," Trowa said softly.

"Will you stop letting me stick my foot in my mouth?" Duo shouted angrily at Trowa.

"Keep your mouth closed then," Heero smarted off as Trowa floated out the door to the crew's quarters.

"Trowa." He turned to see that Noin had followed him. "She's in good hands. The word is out that Milliardo will be defending her."

"I trust him," Trowa said. Noin followed him to his quarters. "I'm glad that Middie and the Colonel will get to meet. I know that Lady Une missed having a close family, but I can't quite remember her talking about Middie. I'm sure I took the assignment because of Middie. I just wish I could remember."

"Come on, kid, I'll tuck you in," Noin said, smirking at the memory of the last time she had to play Trowa's mother. It was Antarctica, and he had a serious reckless streak she had the urge to tame, as if he were one of her mobile suit students at Lake Victoria Military Institute.

"I swear, I don't know why I bother with you," she teased. She tossed him some pajamas. She pushed herself towards the doorway. "Don't worry. If she is innocent, Milliardo won't let her get hurt."

"I know she's an espionage agent, but I have a feeling she didn't kill that man," Trowa said.

"What makes you so sure?" Noin asked.

"I wish I knew," Trowa replied. Noin left Trowa so he could change and so she could get him some warm milk. The confused look in those elegant, green eyes begged for some mothering once again.

* * *

Milliardo unclenched his jaw as he was ushered into the throne room of the Sanq Kingdom Palace. His eyes traveled over to the girl dressed in an elegant white gown with a scarlet sash. She rose from her dais and glided over to him.

He bowed stiffly. It halted the embrace she had raised her gloved arms for. Milliardo felt hollow satisfaction at the hurt in her eyes. He offered his elbow and cast a challenging look at the palace guards that started to follow the royal siblings.

"We have private family business to discuss," she said, taking his proffered arm. He lead her down a side hall that opened to an English garden.

"So you're claiming me again? I thought after you destroyed the Sanq Kingdom you rejected me as well. According to Romefeller you have denied our relationship," Milliardo said.

"I know I've done things that have hurt you, but I was hoping that you could see that the entire Earth and space colonies being unified is the only course that will lead us to true and everlasting peace. That is what our family has worked so hard for and died for," Relena answered.

"No. I don't agree. You're forcing the only truly peace-oriented individuals into submission to the real aggressors. As long as people walk the Earth, war will exist. Romefeller needs to let the space colonies live untouched by their bloody ways. I promise, if Romefeller comes near the them you will have war on your lily white hands, little sister," Milliardo said.

"Well, big brother, as long a there are groups like the White Fang gathering arms against the Earth no one can achieve peace. Our father..." Relena paused when Milliardo stopped and glared down at her.

"Never presume to lecture me on our father's teachings. I was not the one who dissolved the Sanq Kingdom," his said through gritted teeth. "I trusted you with my most beloved possession in the world. You've hurt me in ways that I don't know how to forgive. You are a foolish little girl, but I was more the fool to abdicate my throne to you."

Tears were streaming down her delicate face. His heart started to melt on its edges. He looked away from her cerulean eyes and began to lead her through the garden again. Milliardo said, "I didn't come to castigate you, Relena. I came to declare myself as the barrister for Middie Une."

"You? Why, Milliardo?" Relena asked.

"I'm repaying a debt. You came close to being assassinated by Romefeller when you were still a school girl. I was still disguised as Zechs Merquise and they had tracked you down as the last heir to the Peacecraft monarchy. They realized that the Peacecrafts couldn't be revived or it would jeopardize their moves to control the space colonies. I asked General Khushrenada to belay that order. He did out of friendship, but such a large favor cries out to be returned," Milliardo explained.

"I don't understand why this spy has earned Mister Treize's attention?" she asked.

"Her cousin happens to be Colonel Ann Une," Milliardo said.

"Lady Une," Relena voice hissed low. "I see. That woman deserves no favors. I haven't forgiven her for what she did to my adoptive father."

"Forgive so that your trespasses can be forgiven," Milliardo said. "Lets put aside the past for now and try to work on one of our father's favorite Christian teaching. We could both use some reflection on it, Relena. Take me to this girl."

* * *

Milliardo entered the large, windowless room below the Sanq Kingdom Palace. It was empty, except for three things: a king sized bed with red crushed velvet covers, a mahogany desk and double chair set, and the girl. Her blond curls were piled on top of her head. She wore a powder blue dress loosely wrapped around her gaunt body.

Milliardo shut the door and walked over to the desk. He took a seat across from her, noticing her faint scent: lavender. He had never seen larger blue-gray eyes in his life. Pure, but far from innocent. Her lips curled into a defiant smile.

"What brings an OZ Colonel to visit me?" Her French accent charmed him a little. "After all, I thought that all the Romefeller lap dogs would be busy with the White Fang." He was offended by the insult.

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I'm here to discuss your trial. I've been asked to represent you," he explained. Her soft laughter bounced around the blank white walls.

"You? Why not save the expense of a trial and put me in front of a firing squad at dawn? To hell with you and Romefeller," she said.

"I don't want to be a part of this either. Since we have to deal with one another, let's stay respectful. You've wasted all of your choices in this game. We have to get up on Romefeller's stage and at least pretend that this will be a fair trial. I'm not here to harm you or sell you out. I will do my best to defend you, but it doesn't look good," Milliardo said. He flipped through the manila folder he brought with him.

"This is insane. Why is Romefeller doing this? I don't understand?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I understand. After all, I'm just a lap dog," Milliardo said, drawing a blush to the girl's high cheeks. "You can trust me to do everything within my power to help you."

"Why?" she asked with hostile eyes. Milliardo slid a photo of Lady Une across the table. She studied it and nodded slowly. "Are you her friend?" Middie asked.

"We were comrades in the OZ organization. Mister Treize and I have a history with her and in order for me to be free of them, I must repay this last debt. Let's leave it at that and get on with this sham," Milliardo said.

"Just make up anything. I don't care. Make sure I remain with Romefeller until the end. I don't want freedom," she said, pouring herself a glass of burgundy on the table. It sat next to her half-eaten dinner. She offered some to Milliardo; he nodded casually.

"Why?" he asked.

"Being a disavowed spy is like begging for death. Your side wants you gone because of the ways you can hurt them. Your enemies suspect you of being a triple agent. They would do away with you just to save the headache and protect themselves. I'm sure I have more contracts out on my life than I can handle. You see, Colonel Peacecraft, I have no one on my side. Surly that isn't right," Middie said, giving him a sly smile.

"It looks like you worked yourself into quite a mess," Milliardo said.

"I do work for the Earth Sphere Alliance, but I wasn't selling to the White Fang. They make Romefeller look like pussycats. I was gathering information on Romefeller's mobile doll program, but things got a little confused. I admit to espionage and sabotage, but not assassination," she said. She filled their wine glasses once again.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. Do you have some way to prove that you didn't kill Duke Heinrich von Velum?" Milliardo asked.

"I don't do assassination jobs any more. A boy I knew almost got killed from one of my assassination jobs. Never again is what I told my handler with the ESA," she explained.

"What were you doing then?" Milliardo asked.

"While I was gathering information on the mobile doll program, I found out that a particular Romefeller noble was selling secrets to the White Fang. A personal matter was brought to my attention and I got careless. I thought that Ann was killed in action; it caught my attention. An assassin from the White Fang slipped under my watch. I was picked up before I could do anything," she said, swirling her wine around the rim of the glass.

"Let me have all the information you gathered about the Duke. If I can prove someone else killed him I can manufacture reasonable doubt about you being a spy. You might serve jail time, but at least that keeps you from the death penalty," Milliardo said.

"I don't care about how long I stay in jail. I've done horrid things in my past," Middie said. A somber expression came to her face.

"Nothing deserves death except if you did kill in cold blood," Milliardo said, having a fond distaste for assassins. It was one of the reasons he never could develop a friendship with Lady Une. She had no compunctions about assassinating people who stood in Treize's way.

"Do you have a woman?" Middie asked. It took him off guard.

"Yes. She's in outer space right now with the Gundam pilots," Milliardo answered not really wanting to think about his Italian rogue. "She was once a top officer with OZ. She's considered a traitor and a rebel. I think she's... following her convictions."

"I had a paramour once with beautiful green eyes. I betrayed him to the ESA. Loyalty to an organization over conviction causes a person to do horrible things," she said.

"Keep your eyes on the true purpose. This has larger ramifications than either of us has figured out. I'll go over your data tonight. A fresh pair of eyes may catch something," he said.

"Okay. Rue del Meer, number 18. Ask for Josie and tell her that you're my uncle Illyia. She'll give you the documents," Middie said, taking a sip of her wine. Milliardo started to stand, but was halted by her hand on his wrist. "I know that you soldiers look down on spies, but we live an entirely different life than you."

"This is interesting," Milliardo said. He set the folder back down and got comfortable.

"You soldiers get to stand on the battlefield and face an opponent with honor. There are no lies between you and your enemy. Just the truth," she said. It brought up Heero Yuy's intense persona to Milliardo's mind. He and the Japanese boy were far from finished with their duels.

"We spies can only face our enemies after the fighting is finished. We have to extend the hand of friendship while we plot and scheme," she said.

"Are you saying that spies have no morals?" Milliardo asked.

"Morels? Yes. It's the privilege of honor we aren't allowed. No matter how many saintly deeds you try to perform it never seems enough. Sorry. It would seem that I'm in a rather dismal mood. You see, my morals are being questioned and that is one of the last things I have. It's all mine," Middie said.

"Why did you become a spy in the first place? Your cousin is a soldier. Why not follow in her footsteps?" Milliardo asked.

"Ann and I were separated early on. We ended up on opposite sides of the war. We lived two different lifestyles. She lived like an aristocrat while I had to fight for every scrap of food I've ever eaten.'

'When I was a child I had no choices, but I vowed I would never live like that when I got old enough. I have a taste for fine things, and I found that my looks got me places. Along with my talent for hacking, it made me a star in the underground market for information. It was destiny when I was approached by the Earth Sphere Alliance," she said, drawing her legs up on the chair. "How is Ann?"

"Fine. She'll be able to travel soon," Milliardo said.

"I don't want to see her. Make sure she stays away," Middie said.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because it could cast her in a bad light with the OZ Specials. I don't want her ruined by my actions. Why reunite with my cousin only for her to watch me jailed for 30 years or worse? It's cruel and stupid," Middie replied.

"I understand," Milliardo said, standing again. "I'll try to talk her out of it. I'll see you after I've looked over your files."

He left the cell and sighed. His honor wouldn't let him stand by and see such an intelligent girl punished for things she didn't do. If she was innocent, he would stand against Relena and all of Romefeller to save Middie's life. This no longer involved his debt to Treize.

* * *

"The decision to have Miss Catalonia defend the honor of Romefeller has passed unchallenged," Duke Dermail announced to the assembled Romefeller members.

Dorothy's heart beat wildly. She had been chosen over full lawyers and various royalty. She stood and walked over to the podium where the Duke had stepped down. The gentle applause warmed her unlike anything she had experienced until then.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I will put all of my efforts into ridding the world of this threat to our strength. It is the hidden things that work in the cloak of darkness that we need to remain vigilant against. I am your humble defender against those things that would weaken us. I accept this honor and will do my best to live up to Romefeller's standards," She said into the microphone and then curtsied to further applause.

Duke Dermail offered his elbow, which she took. The assembly melted into informal clumps of social groups, most of which passed by Dorothy and offered flattery to tickle her over-stimulated ego. The gray man lead the yellow-haired girl to an empty side chamber. It only had a sofa and coffee table. Sunlight gleamed through a window that overlooked a majestic mountainside lake.

"Oh, Grandfather, I'm so thrilled," Dorothy said. She flung herself into the Duke's waiting arms.

"Today you take your first steps towards joining Romefeller," he said, holding the girl at arm's length now. "Your parents would be proud."

"I'm doing this to honor them. I wish they could be here," Dorothy said and sat on the sofa. A servant appeared with tea. The Duke sat beside his granddaughter and sipped his steaming cup. "I'm still baffled as to why I was chosen."

"It's simple, my sweet. You spent time in the Sanq Kingdom's think tank with Queen Relena, so you are qualified to argue cases," Duke Dermail said.

"And?" she asked, being clever enough to know there was more.

"Have you seen the girl?" her grandfather asked.

"No," Dorothy answered putting her tea aside.

"She's a waif. She presents an innocent air that Romefeller couldn't go up against with much force. The world would consider us no more then petty thugs if some older man were to try the case. When the world sees you arguing against Mister Peacecraft it will turn sympathy our way," Dermail explained.

"Good, but that won't make my job any easier. Colonel Peacecraft is fighting for Mister Treize once again," Dorthy pointed out.

"Your Uncle is still on Colonel Peacecraft's bad side. The falling out is permanent," the Duke said with a wicked smile behind his mustache. "I had long prayed for the day when I could say those words. To be rid of that particular Peacecraft is a blessing."

"Yes, but Mister Milliardo is a brilliant tactician. He even rivals Uncle Treize. I admire anyone that skilled in the art of war," she said in a dreamy tone that caused her grandfather's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Stay focused, Dorothy. We need to have that girl executed. She's knows too many Romefeller secrets. I caution you again, don't let that girl look too sympathetic to the world. We can't afford to look bad. Your best friend would come under heavy criticism. We can't have that now that we've crowned her," Dermail said.

"Miss Relena can stand against a little mud slinging. She's strong. Have no fear, Grandfather. I will handle this situation with all the skills you've taught me. Middie Une will be dead by next month," Dorthy said with a sardonic smile coming to her lips.

* * *

Trowa rubbed his eyes and sat up. He finished unstrapping his sleeping restraints. He'd had another dream about Middie. She kept sinking through the ground and Trowa couldn't quite reach her. Her screams grew soft as two winged Lady Unes swooped from the sky with swords lifted high.

One tried to hack away at him while the second weakly defended. He ran from the battle only to collide with Middie. She was bloody, with no shine to her eyes. Middie grabbed his wrists and started to drag him towards the vicious Lady Une, who reigned victorious over the passive duplicate. That's when he woke up.

Trowa floated down the hall towards the mobile suit bay. He found Heero Yuy working on the Wing-Zero with Quatre's assistance. He gazed at them through his thick bangs until they noticed his presence. Quatre floated through the air and stopped in front of Trowa.

"Not another one. Why don't you have Miss Sally give you some sleeping pills?" Quatre asked.

"I don't want to start drugging myself," Trowa said, pushing upwards so that he drifted in front of his Heavyarms's cockpit. Heero and Quatre followed. "Is my Gundam ready for space combat?"

"We did the adjustment ourselves," Heero answered. "I still owed you from Antarctica."

"You're a good friend, Heero. So are you, Quatre. Thank you. I'm going to try to get some sleep," Trowa said, slipping into Heavyarms cockpit. "I got back one of my memories this morning. I was working side-by-side with Doctor S and he kept calling me 'Nanashi' rather than 'Trowa'. I don't think I had a name. I just wish I knew how I got the name Trowa Barton. Did I tell either one of you?"

"We traveled together across Europe for several months, but you never really talked about your past," Heero answered. "You mentioned a group of mercenaries and you briefly mentioned Middie Une once. I do know that you are an expert on mobile suit electrical systems."

"You played the flute and you use to like Voltaire," Quatre added. "You have a way with animals and logic."

"You also snore horribly and you aren't a picky eater," Heero said to get a sinker from Quatre. Trowa gave Heero a mock glare. Heero gave him a smirk and said, "You did give me a few things before you went to go spy on Lady Une. I have them sealed away on L-1. If we ever get there, I'll return them."

"If you want your flute back, I brought it with me," Quatre said. He suddenly pushed off towards Sandrock. He appeared with the small black box. Trowa stored it away for later. He hoped he remembered how to play. Quatre said, "I gave it to you when we first met. Do you remember? We fought and I ended up surrendering to you."

"I wish I did. It sounds like an interesting story," Trowa replied.

"It is, but I'll tell you later. You should get some sleep," Quatre said, smiling brightly. They left Trowa alone. He put the crash harness over his shoulders to prevent the effects of zero-G. He shut his eyes and slumped back into the seat in a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Steady, Lady," Treize said. He held his hands out to her. She took his assistance and pulled herself out of bed. He helped her take her first steps in months. She stumbled into his well-muscled arms. She kept her face down so his sharp eyes wouldn't catch her blush. He helped her back into bed and pulled up a chair beside it.

"The trial starts in five days. With you permission, I would like to attend," she asked, pulling the blankets up over her yellow pajamas.

"Milliardo tells me that your cousin doesn't want you in attendance," Treize said.

"Why?" she asked.

"She doesn't want you cast in a bad light, and she doesn't want you to experience the pain that might follow at losing her a second time," Treize said.

"I still wish to go, Mister Treize. If you'll allow it," Lady Une asked timidly.

"No. I want you here. She is right. Besides, Doctor Blaylock said that travel could put your heart under stress. If they find her guilty, I will consider letting you go see her." Treize looked directly at her and lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"But, Mister Treize..."

"I know what's best for you right now," he insisted. The concern in his sapphire eyes killed her protest.

She nodded and fought away the tears. Even though her mind had recovered from its dual nature, it was still unthinkable disobeying Treize. She entertained the thought of running away for a second and dismissed it as improbable in her weak condition.

Besides, she had never experienced this kind of attention from Treize before. It was the one thing she had craved for years. Leaving his affection wasn't something she was strong enough to do just yet.

To be continued.


	2. The Barristers

Chapter 2: The Barristers

When Milliardo and Dorthy faced each other.

"Nice. Did you pick it out?" Middie asked, holding up the gray, ankle-length dress. Milliardo nodded, turning his attention back to the piles of data Middie had collected.

"What's this side note about the son? Hans," he asked, holding up a hard copy from a computer disk. She waved it away and tried on the high heeled shoes.

"He began to change his routine on December the third. He kept leaving around nine in the evening and coming in about three in the morning. He would stay at a night club called The Cosmic Flower and hang around with several other shiftless, rich kids. Stupid name for a night club. Anyway, he would swing by the space port and meet a man named Quinze. They would talk briefly and part ways. He was the one selling to the White Fang, not me," Middie said.

"You remembered 248 pages of notes?" Milliardo asked.

"My life depends on the smallest details. I live and die by them," she answered nonchalantly. She hung the dress off the bed canopy and joined him at the table. "I would be a pretty poor spy if I didn't, no?"

"Okay. Who's this Quinze?" Milliardo asked.

"A White Fang agent. My belief is that he was the one who killed the old Duke. He's the bastard that framed me along with that son, Hans," Middie said.

"Where do I find him?" Milliardo asked smiling. All he had to do was drag these men in front of Relena and they would be in good shape.

"Quinze went back to space after Duke Heinrich was murdered. Hans was conspiring with him so he left until things cooled down. You could try beating the truth out of that spoiled brat, but trying to find Quinze is pointless. He could be on any colony," Middie said.

"You're right. I should pay a visit to the new Duke. Mister Treize would never forgive such a break in etiquette." They both looked at each other and started laughing at Milliardo's caustic tone.

* * *

Milliardo extend his hand and shook the new Duke von Vellums's hand. He had dark hair and blue eyes with alabaster skin. The nineteen year old had a sardonic smile. Milliardo had had enough of arrogant people to last him for the rest of his life.

He looked around the young man's shoulder to see Dorothy sitting on a blue sofa. He kept his aggravation from showing and took a seat beside her. After some polite small talk Hans got a hungry gleam to his eyes and leaned towards Milliardo.

"Miss Dorothy and I were discussing the strategy she was going to use against you. She'll be seeking the death penalty for that girl who killed my father," Hans said. Milliardo nodded, not believing the monumental gall. Middie had pegged him right.

"I know for a fact she didn't kill anyone. I'm gathering evidence to that fact," Milliardo said.

"Really, Colonel, just look at this situation. She's a spy decaying Romefeller from the inside," Hans said, taking a chair from across from them. "It would be best for all concerned if she's done away with."

"I don't believe in framing innocent people," Milliardo said.

"Innocent? She's a spy," Dorothy purred. She smiled up at Milliardo. "Don't you see how people like her decay war. They prevent the beauty of battle and stunt war's growth. Humanity must witness pure war. People like Miss Une have earned nothing more then a dog's death with their dualistic ways. It doesn't matter if she really killed the Duke or not, she's still deserves her fate."

"I don't agree, Miss Dorothy. I see this visit was pointless, but it did answer my question. Good day," Milliardo said, standing.

"Send Uncle Treize my love," Dorothy called out. Milliardo cast a withering gaze over his shoulder and left.

He was confident he could trick the young Duke into giving himself up if Dorothy was foolish enough to put him on the stand. He checked his watch and went over his plans to investigate the night club. Someone with that much conceit had surely made enemies.

* * *

"You're right. That night club was horrible. So is the young Duke," Milliardo said, pacing back and forth in Middie's cell. "I found out from the bartender that the old Duke was indeed selling information about Romefeller to the White Fang. The son caught on and wanted a piece of the action. He undercut his father just for spite. The problem is that I haven't found proof."

"I thought so," she said, yawning. "So now what? You said that Miss Catalonia is seeking the death penalty."

"Yeah, but I'm not letting that happen. You're tired so get some sleep," Milliardo said as Middie stretched. "You need to look refreshed for tomorrow."

"I'll be ready," she said. Middie took his hand before he left, "Thank you for all your efforts. I really appreciate everything."

Milliardo squeezed her hand and began to notice how absolutely stunning she really was. Her fragrance was overwhelming as she stepped closer. He shook his head to break the building tension.

"Good night, Miss Une," he said. Milliardo took a small step back and quickly kissed the back of her hand.

He fled to the hallway and up the stairs. He found his way to his guest room in the Sanq Kingdom Palace and flung himself on the king sized bed. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his white trousers and tried to banish those large blue-gray eyes from his mind.

So soulful and confident. Middie was open and mysterious at the same time. He had never been so intrigued with a girl since Noin. He wished he and Noin hadn't halted their blooming relationship. He could fight this temptation if he knew that Noin would commit herself to him. Right now she was committed to those Gundam boys and he was left adrift.

* * *

Milliardo froze in his tracks at the vision in front of him. The girl's eyes matched the dress perfectly. She wore very little makeup and had left her honey colored hair cascading around her shoulders. Middie stepped into her shoes and smiled up at Milliardo.

"I'm glad you like what you see. It means I've put on a good face," she said. Middie walked over to him. She crooked her finger. He leaned down expecting her to whisper. She brushed her lips against his and took a step back. "For luck," she explained at his stunned expression.

He offered her his arm and lead her upstairs and out of the Sanq Kingdom Palace. They walked to the next building where the trial was to be held. OZ Specials kept back the swelling crowds. Middie gave a slight chuckle and said, "My public adores me, Colonel. Smile and help me enjoy my fifteen minutes."

"Don't seem so smug and cavalier once we're in front of World Court. Confident, yet..."

"Colonel please. I'm a very experienced actress as you're about to witness," she said. They climbed the stairs to the large Greco styled court house. The Grecian theme was carried through in murals, statuettes, and a thirty foot squared atrium in the lobby.

They reached the doors and made their way down the stadium seating to the tables and benches on the left side. Dorothy was already seated with her hands folded in front. She looked pristine in her black court dress. Her cornflower eyes were far away and bathed in euphoria.

"Here ye... here ye, all come to order for the honor of Romefeller. Her majesty Queen Relena Peacecraft presiding," the elderly attendant bellowed, bringing all the Romefeller members to their feet.

A long mahogany table with several wooden chairs carved with grape leaves faced them. Relena took her seat in the middle, while four men and two women arranged themselves on either side of her. Milliardo felt a surge of pride seeing Relena elegantly dressed in white with a delicate diamond studded crown on her head. Memories of their mother brought a smile to his face.

"We'll hear from the Plaintiffs at this time," Relena announced. The assembly took their seats, except for Dorothy. She walked over to the World Court judges and curtsied low.

"With your Highness's kind permission. I am Dorothy Catalonia, heir to the Dermail title. I will be representing the Romefeller Organization in this matter. We are here today because forces cloaked in darkness have moved against our well-being. We must remain vigilant against these threats. People holding out the hand of friendship only to offer us destruction in return must be shown Romefeller's strength. Please take a look at the defendant." The World Court turned to look at Middie; all the cameras swung towards the young French woman.

"She looks charming. A beautiful girl with poise and grace. Underneath the surface lies a deceptive heart. She betrayed the kindly old Duke, who took her in and gave her shelter. When she was finished, she killed him in cold blood and never looked back.'

"Miss Une even had no compunctions about turning her back on her own compatriots at the Earth Sphere Alliance. Don't look at her surface. See beyond it. Colonel Peacecraft will more than like try to cast doubt about the murder charge, but I have a witness to every event she masterminded, the Duke's own grieving son. Please protect yourselves and the Earth from this threat. Make an example of this modern day Mata Harri and send a message that we will not tolerate this treatment. Thank you," Dorthy finished.

Dorothy took her seat to light applause. Milliardo regarded Dorothy. She was going to pull every dirty trick in the book. He had to be careful not to overplay his hand. He rose and bowed towards Relena. Her eyes sparkled brightly. Could she be proud of him as well?

"Your Highness and members of the World Court, I am Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft of the OZ Specials. I'm here on behalf of this girl you see here. This girl at the tender age of twelve was cast into a life she didn't ask for or ever want. She was forced to grow up fast in a dangerous world and make the most of opportunities when they presented themselves.'

"Yes, she admits to working for the Earth Sphere Alliance, however Miss Une didn't commit espionage for the White Fang or assassinate Duke von Velum. I will present data that will prove Miss Une's innocence. She was there to gather information about Romefeller. However, the Duke's business was more complicated and she was targeted by a vicious spy ring that framed her for several things.'

'This girl didn't do the things you accuse her of. Death is not appropriate for her. It's time the Earth put away it's bloodthirsty ways and strain the quality of mercy. She wants no more of this lifestyle. She only wants peace. The same as all of us in this assembly. With the threat of the White Fang on the horizon, we need to bind together with what is left of the Earth Sphere Alliance and defend peace. We are one united humanity now. I ask that Romefeller show its noble side and set this child free. Thank you." Milliardo said.

He repressed his smirk at Dorothy's glare. He leaned over towards Dorthy and whispered, "You should brush up on some of your Uncle's speeches, Miss Dorothy."

"Oh, I will. You can trust that," she whispered back before Relena set down the case law they would examine.

* * *

"Oh, Dorothy, I though you had payed attention to my speeches," Treize said, placing a trick of clubs down and discarding a heart. Lady Une had tried her best to keep her mind on rummy. They had the cards spread before them on a table while the news cast came in from a television at the far end of the room. "That's the third trick you've missed, Lady. Keep your mind on the game and trust Milliardo. He's off to a good start."

"Look, Mister Treize. Isn't she lovely?" Lady Une asked. Treize glanced at Middie's video image for a moment.

"On the surface. I'll send Milliardo some more money for a wardrobe and upkeep," Treize said, sitting his cards down. "I prefer women with a different style," Treize said. He handed Lady Une her glasses and gave her a subtle smile.

"Thank you, Mister Treize. You're too generous," Lady Une said.

"You know that I will provide for your well-being so don't worry about your cousin. Lets start a game of hearts," Treize suggested.

* * *

"Trowa! How could you forget that?" Duo asked, eyeballing the monitor. "She's so...." Hilde smacked the back of his head so hard it made his eyes spin. "Hey! Boyfriend abuse! You all saw it."

"I didn't see a thing, Duo," Sally Po mocked, discovering that teasing Duo was a great hobby.

"Hush. Relena's speaking," Heero commanded.

Trowa looked over to Noin who gave him a thumbs up. Quatre smiled encouragement. He turned to where Wufei rested in mid-air, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Howard tapped Trowa on the shoulder and handed him some warm milk. He quickly figured out that Sally spiked his beverages with sleeping pills because of the lack of dreams and lethargy. He took a big sip and wondered what all was in on it.

"Zechs is off to a good start," Quatre pointed out. "Miss Dorothy is a very confused girl. I hope she doesn't push this to far. She's one for extremes."

"By the way, we have word that Colonel Une has waken out of her coma," Howard said to the group in general. Everyone blew the information off except Trowa. Howard speculated, "I guess she'll show up soon."

"Treize won't let that happen. He needs Colonel Une with him until he's ready for his next move. Exposing her after battle trauma is not a good idea if he's planing on using her effectively against the White Fang," Trowa explained.

"It's why Trowa should stay put as well," Heero said.

Trowa only nodded to Heero's unspoken demand. If only he could take a drop ship. Knowing Heero, everything was rigged to keep him trapped on Peacemillion.

Anyway he had made a promise to Quatre to stay and fight until the end. He could never bring himself to break a promise to the younger boy because of all the faith he put in him. He never wanted to break a promise or betray his friends; it just didn't set well with him for some reason he couldn't remember.

* * *

Milliardo looked over his meal for several long minutes and glanced around the table designed to seat thirty. Because of his abdication, he was seated near the foot. In between him and the head of the table were several Romefeller officials of all sorts, mostly ones directly involved with the court case. They were all in guest rooms at the Sanq Kingdom Palace, like him.

His attention was drawn to the head of the table, where he caught Relena staring at him. She blushed and turned back to the idle chatter at her left side. He wanted to leave so he could go over the week's worth of testimony so far, but it would embarrass Relena to break protocol.

Milliardo slipped into a trance and thought over Dorothy's witnesses in his head. So far nothing he couldn't refute. A ground's keeper saw Middie leave the house moments after the old Duke was killed, but he didn't recall seeing anyone else. Dorothy was calling the young Duke to the stand tomorrow and Milliardo needed to keep on his toes. She was a lot trickier than he remembered.

"... and I'm sure the good Colonel will do right by Romefeller in the end." Dermail's bellowing voice broke Milliardo's revere. Everyone's attention was on him now.

"Excuse me, Highness. I'm not feeling so well," Milliardo said, standing up from his practically untouched meal. He didn't feel like playing silly court games any longer.

"Do you need a doctor?" Relena asked. Her cerulean eyes held such concern. He felt guilty for leaving her alone with these sharks, but it wasn't his fault. None of what happened to them during childhood was his fault, but why did he feel such guilt?

"No, Highness, just some rest. Good evening," he excused himself. Relena nodded to him as everyone began to whisper a multitude of gossipy words about the destruction of the Peacecraft monarchy and the two estranged sibling. He began to wander aimlessly around the Sanq Kingdom Palace.

"Colonel Peacecraft?" Milliardo drew up with a start. He realized that he now stood in front two female OZ guards. He was in front of Middie Une's room in the underground prison area.

"Is Miss Une awake?" he asked. One of the guards slipped in and came back out with a nod. Middie was at the table manicuring her nails. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Come in, Colonel and pour us some wine," Middie said. She didn't even look up. He complied and sat across from her. "This must be personal. It's too late for anything formal."

"If you wouldn't mind, I want to ask what you will do when you meet Lady Une again?" Milliardo asked.

"I won't," she said nonchalantly, choosing a pale silver color for her polish.

"Why? Aren't you curious?" he asked her.

"Yes, but so much has happened in my life that I could barely afford her any room. She is a loyal OZ solider and I am a loyal ESA spy. There is no happy reunion for us. Especially now. Like I said, it would be cruel and stupid. We were raised as strangers. Why try to foster something that wasn't destined to be, no? Why all these questions? Has Ann asked after me?" Middie asked.

"Not exactly. I have a similar issue that I can't seem to find my way through," Milliardo explained.

"You and your sister scarcely talk. When you do, you accuse her of destroying what was left of your Peacecraft heritage," Middie said.

"How did you know?" Milliardo asked in utter amazement.

"My talents only go so far. My job is made a lot easier by the fact that OZ soldiers gossip. My guards have begun to include me," Middie said. She blew her nails dry and gave him a winsome smile. "Don't you think she is hurting from making that decision? She never knew she was a Peacecraft or that she had a brother until barely a year ago. She has done the best with what has been left her. Where were you, Colonel? Up in space with the Gundam Tallgeese letting off some testosterone?"

"You're right. I thrust a lot on Relena. Then she chose a different path than what I wanted. I became angry with her and accused her of being immature. The Sanq Kingdom was the last thing I had of my parents. She doesn't remember them, but I do. I know how noble and loving they were. She doesn't even know that I've saved her life over and over again," he said, too mired in his thoughts to continue. Milliardo felt her light touch on his cheek; it brought him back to the present.

"Tell me what went on when your parents were killed," she prompted.

"Relena was two and I was nine when it happened. We were having a family reunion with all of the aunts, uncles and cousins. Everyone remotely related to us by blood. It was supposed to last all weekend. That Friday afternoon, we ran and played around the lake. I got a spanking for pushing one of my cousins in the water," he said, getting a mischievous smirk. Middie chuckled.

"It is hard for me to imagine a big, strong man like you as a child getting a spanking," Middie said. They settled into silence as Milliardo grew somber again.

"That night was the traditional Peacecraft Ball for the adults. All the children were put to bed except me. I was the Heir Apparent so I was allowed to make a showing before I was taken to bed. I held my parents' hands as I we walked around the room. Mother was so elegant. She dressed in green because it was Father's favorite. He looked so strong. I believed my father could stand against anything.'

"They were walking me over towards my nanny when Father crumpled in front of us. Mother screamed and threw herself over me. I felt her shudder violently as these loud cracks happened all around. All my family was running around in panic and I didn't understand the commotion. I was looking at my mother when she rolled off of me. I wondered at the time why she wore such red lipstick.'

"She said one word to me. Relena. I ran upstairs against the sniper fire from the balconies. They were too busy slaughtering the adults to notice me. I went into the nursery and woke her, keeping my hand over her mouth because I could hear them coming to kill the children next. After all, it wouldn't do ESA any good unless we were all dead.'

"I could hear them kill our cousins in the room to our left. I picked her up and ran to the window. I climbed down a tree with her. After I was on the ground I carried her. I ran as hard as I could and kept my eyes alert. We had to sneak past one guard and I was worried Relena would cry because they were beginning to burn part of this Palace. She didn't. I was so proud of my little sister, being so brave and so like our father. She clung to my neck until we hit the forest. It was a moonless night, but a bright beacon hung in the sky. A reflection off of the L-1 space colony guided me towards New Port City," he said.

"You and your sister are so very strong. How long were you in the forest?" Middie asked.

"It was the whole night. Eight hours maybe. She didn't cry once. Neither did I. When we hit the city, I found the orphanage. I cut all of Relena's hair off with my Father's pocketknife and smeared her with dirt. I found some tattered clothing in their donation bin that I dressed her in and threw away her shoes. You see, I realized that they would come for me, and in order for her to live I had to leave her in the orphanage. She cried when I told her to go into the courtyard. She wouldn't quit hugging me. I pushed her down and ran. She was too little to keep up," he said.

"What happened then?" she asked, refilling their glasses.

"A distant cousin that was one year younger than me was killed in that raid. He was transferring to the Junior Military Academy of Luxembourg. That's how I came upon Zechs Merquise's identity," he said. "I found out when I was sixteen that Relena had been adpoted by Darlian and his wife. It was a sealed adoption so she had no idea who she really was."

"And the rest is history? I'm not the one you should share this with if you want to reforge bonds with Miss Relena. Milliardo, don't waste time and let this war tear apart your relationship with her. It will get to be too late, like it is with Ann and me. Not to mention my own brothers. I haven't seen them in years," Middie said and took a long sip of wine. "Go heal your family now."

"I can't. I want to, but if I do, then she might think I'm trying to curry her favor towards you. I don't want any doubts or issues to come into play when I try to talk to her about our family," Milliardo said, giving a soft smile to Middie.

"What is it?" she asked. He took her hands and kissed them lightly several times.

"I killed the man from the Earth Sphere Alliance who ordered my entire family killed and it left me cold, with no relief. Just talking with you has lightened my soul considerably. It's ironic, considering you're from the organization that ordered my family killed. Thank you, Middie," he said.

"They aren't exactly friendly towards me right now. They think I've betrayed them," she said. "So beware, Colonel Peacecraft," Middie said. She drew his hands up with hers. She rested her cheek on their laced fingers and looked up at him. "I am poison to those who are near me too long." He fought off the temptation to kiss her pink lips with a short sip of wine.

* * *

"Duke von Velum, you will now testify about the relationship you had with the accused. Please tell the court about it," Dorothy said, pacing in front of Relena's table.

"At first, Father brought her home as a girlfriend. It was obvious what she was doing with him. After several months she began to take an interest in me and so I took her around to the nightclubs," he said.

"If she was your Father's girlfriend, why did you take her out to the discotheques?" Dorthy asked.

"Because I thought she was nice looking. I felt sorry for her being cloistered up all day with my Father. It wasn't long before she was making friends with all the wrong people," Hans, the young Duke, said.

"Please tell us about these people," Dorothy said. She took a long sip of water and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"They were members of a group looking for a few of us Romefeller heirs to leak secrets about our parents. Middie was more than willing. She was just with my father for the money, so it didn't take much for her to decide to sell him out," Hans testified.

"Objection! Speculation," Milliardo shouted, bolting out of his chair.

"Overruled," Relena said after her bench partners whispered over their opinions. "Please address this in your cross examination, Colonel Peacecraft."

"Yes, Highness," he said, taking his seat. Middie leaned over to Milliardo and whispered a blissful secret that made him grin. He sat back and let Dorothy finish her smear campaign.

"Colonel, you may examine the witness," Relena said, after Dorothy had taken her seat.

"Do you maintain that you had nothing but the purest intentions towards Miss Une?" Milliardo asked.

"Of course. She was my father's companion. I was just being nice by including her after she badgered me to death. She called Father all sorts of names and squeezed every cent she could from him," the Duke said in puffed up outrage. "What are you implying, Colonel Peacecraft? You know that you could get sanctions for implying that I was trying to sleep with Middie."

"Did I ask if you were sleeping with Miss Une? Why would you jump to that conclusion?" Milliardo asked. A hush fell over the crowd. The young man gaped at Milliardo while Dorothy glared at him.

Milliardo leaned against the witness podium and looked down at the boy. He finally said, "Tell us about December the third of last year. You and Miss Une were at 'The Cosmic Flower' with several people discussing the White Fang. How many drinks did you have that night?"

"I had three drinks. And I don't know what this White Fang is," Hans shouted, face red.

"Your credit receipt said seven," Milliardo said, holding aloft a piece of paper.

"Some of those where for her!" Hans protested.

"One was for her. A brandy. The rest were Screwdrivers. Don't make me put waitresses up here. Now please relate your whole conversation that night. I'm sure it was interesting seeing how you were very inebriated. Didn't you have a guest that you introduced Miss Une to... a man named Quinze?"

"Objection. My client would have been intoxicated. He could have said or done anything," Dorthy shouted out, jumping out of her chair. Milliardo gritted his teeth. He had to introduce Quinze into the conversation.

"Sustained," Relena called out begrudgingly after whispering to the Romefeller nobles beside her.

"Fine. That's all," Milliardo said, sitting down. He'd have to find another way.

* * *

"Lady, I'm sure that she doesn't live that lifestyle," Treize said, standing from his seat on the edge of her bed. He was concerned because Ann had been riveted for hours to the screen.

Treize was actually alarmed that this trial was beginning to take a lurid bent beneath Romefeller's standards. He had expect much better things from Dorothy. Yes she was winning, but it was a hollow victory. A victory not honest and worthy of someone related to him. Why didn't Relena take more control? He thought that Milliardo must be too much of a distraction to her.

"I have to make a call. I'll be back within the hour," Treize said, excusing himself.

* * *

"I'm sure he's lying," Noin said, patting Trowa's shoulder. The boy had been glued to the broadcast as if his life had depended on ever second. "Milliardo will show that the Duke is a lying little bastard." Trowa nodded and balled up in midair where he floated with closed eyes.

"I don't know that she wasn't with him. I don't know even if she knows I'm alive or if she thinks about me. Why not have him as lover? After all, it's just a job. Spying I mean. What does anything matter? Morals, soul, friendship, body, and trust. None of it matters when you're in our line of work. You're only a puppet at someone's whim who won't even allow you enough respect and dignity to consider yourself human," Trowa said, his voice drenched in bitterness.

"Oh, Trowa. Please try to remember her. It'll put things to rest in your mind All of it does matter. You matter. You told me that you grew very fond of Lady Une. Why?" Noin asked. She floated closer to him.

"Because she showed me respect and tried to nurture me rather than thoughtlessly use me. She would have sacrificed me for Mister Khushrenada's ideals, but she wouldn't have done so in an irreverent manner," Trowa said.

"There must be some more to you than an expendable terrorist and spy. She has not one wit of patience. If she didn't find you to be a quality person she would have just cast you aside. You should try to remember what Middie did to you. It must have been traumatic. Really... if she means so much to you, you have to find a way to forgive her," Noin said, crossing her arms against the chill in the room.

"I think that I could fall in love with her again. I want a chance to forgive the past and start over with her. I just want to be in a peaceful place for once. I think she might be able to give that to me," Trowa said.

"Don't worry, kid. Milliardo has a plan. I can see it from here. He's never let me down yet," Noin said, smiling.

* * *

"Miss Dorothy, do you have any more witnesses?" Relena asked.

"No, Miss Relena. I'm finished, but I want to reserve the right to call new witnesses," Dorothy answered with a low curtsy. She had no trouble proving Middie was a spy, but she had trouble casting her as an assassin. At least she had made it look like Middie was a bawdy cocotte, which would hopefully prejudice the jury.

The only problem to her plan was the big-mouthed Duke getting rattled by Milliardo. It seemed that Colonel Peacecraft was willing to get his hands a little dirty. Good.

When he put Middie on the stand, Dorthy would show him exactly how to fight dirty. He was used to open battles and not underhanded combat. She was confidant she would win because this was her turf.

"We'll take a short recess," Relena announced.

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me you were sleeping with the old Duke?" Milliardo shouted down at Middie the moment they got into a private side room for a fifteen minute recess.

"I wasn't! It wasn't like that! I was there as his friend and nothing more. Everyone knew that. He just wanted someone to talk to because his son was giving him so many problems," she shouted back in French.

"What did you say?" Milliardo growled. She spoke too fast for him to translate.

"I called you a dirty pig! I did no such thing ever!" Middie said, clenching her fists as angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't believe me?"

"Okay, okay... let's calm down. Did you have a romantic relationship with the old Duke?" Milliardo asked coolly.

"You swine, of course not. I was acting as his friend and nothing more. Besides, if any of you Romefeller people bothered to read his medical file you'll know he couldn't, even if he wanted to. His son knows that. The closest I ever came to any romance in that household was when the son flirted with me," she insisted.

"What did you do to Hans's advances?" Milliardo asked.

"I laughed in his face and told him I only spend time with real men. I crushed his ego and he's ashamed of it. He wants revenge for me rejecting him and ruining his deal with the White Fang," Middie said, calming down.

"Well, I could introduce the old Duke's medical file into record, but is there someone who could testify to you spurring the young Duke?" Milliardo said.

"Yes. Everyone at the nightclub on December the twelfth. I threw my drink at him," she said. They stared at each other for several long moments as the heat from their argument drained away.

"I'm sorry I accused you sleeping with the old Duke. It took me off guard," Milliardo said, taking her hands in his.

"I apologize for getting upset. I shouldn't be surprises at the assumption. I don't want you to think of me as a loose woman. You see, I..."

"No. It's not my business. I don't want to hear about your love life," Milliardo said.

"It's because once we cross that barrier, there's no going back," Middie whispered. He dropped her hands as if he were scorched.

"Come on. Lets get back to the farce," he said, turning his face from her.

"Colonel Peacecraft?" A court reporter stuck her head into the chamber. "A call from Luxembourg."

"Damn it, Treize, leave me the hell alone," he murmured the words he really wanted to say to the General. He picked up the phone extension. "Yes, Treize?... I can't help what your niece does.... Take it up with her... Well I can't very well let that go... I'll do what I can.... Is Lady Une close by?... Okay..."

"Well?" Middie asked after he slammed the princess styled phone on its cradle.

"He wants the sleaze show stopped. It's too undignified for Romefeller. It would seem your cousin is upset," Milliardo said.

"The man calls all the way here to manipulate a court case because Ann doesn't like how it's going? He must really be in love with her," Middie said with a sly smile. Milliardo nodded and led Middie back to the court room.

* * *

"I want to introduce Heinrich von Velum's medical records as evidence that Miss Une's relationship with him was platonic. I would like to suppress any further testimony concerning Miss Une's personal life. It's unnecessary and it is taking our focus off the real issue," Milliardo said, holding a hard copy of the old Duke's downloaded medical file.

"I agree, Colonel Peacecraft," Relena said not consulting the rest of the panel. "Let's stay focused on the issues at hand. It's your turn to defend Miss Une."

"Thank you," Milliardo said. "I would like to submit Miss Une's work product into record as well, but I would like it sealed."

"What is the nature of these documents?" Dorothy asked, standing.

"Information about weapons systems being developed by Romefeller. They also show that the original Duke von Velum was truly the one selling secrets to the White Fang."

The audience went alive with hysterical ranting at the accusation that one of their own could have been betraying them. The redheaded man to Relena's left pounded a gavel and stood glaring at Milliardo.

"How dare you, Colonel," the man shouted at Milliardo. "I'll see you court-marshaled for this and found in contempt!"he shouted.

"Objection," Dorothy cried out. "He can't have it both ways. Either her work product gets published or it can't be considered. We have a right to know what kind of treachery Miss Une is involved in."

"The work product is out. We cannot have Romefeller stained with such a scandal at this time," the redheaded man said, usurping Relena's ruling.

"Take your seat, Count Earner, or I will find you in contempt," Relena said, glaring at the man. He looked down at her and acquiesced at the firm expression. "We will review the documents and seal anything that will compromise the integrity of Romefeller. We will adjourn for the next two days. Court is now adjourned."

Milliardo nodded to Relena. She made no acknowledgment as the World Court broke up in a flurry of activity.

To be continued.


	3. The Soldiers

Chapter 3: The Soldiers

When Trowa and Lady Une went to confront their demon.

"Left hand. Right hand. Keep it up. Good. Balance on your left foot. Now your right. Good, Trowa. I don't see any physical signs of your injuries," Sally said, observing Trowa do the simple motor skills test. He walked to the other side of the physical therapy room and launched himself in a series of back flips. Sally gave him a wry look, and said, "That wasn't necessary."

"I've been performing with the circus since then. Three times a day, five times a week," Trowa said. He walked over to a chair and stripped down the top of his flight suit. He wiped the perspiration off of his skin with a towel and sat. "I wish you would stop drugging me. I can sleep on my own."

"How did you know?" Sally asked.

"I'm very in tune with my body. I know when something is slowing it down," Trowa said. She pulled a chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry for that, but I was afraid for your mental health. Lets talk a little before you leave. Is that okay?" she asked. Trowa nodded. He knew all the Chinese woman wanted to know was the status on his amnesia. "Over all, do you think that you remember most every thing in your life. The important things?"

"No. I have three memories from childhood and I only remember one thing from when I was helping build Heavyarms. I don't remember anything from when I was on the Earth, but I have a handful of memories from when I was spying on Lady Une. All of them are distorted," Trowa answered.

"Trowa, that's terrible. You need to take yourself off rotation. Stay here with your sister and rest until you're whole, mentally and physically," Sally said.

"No. There is no time when things are starting to get dangerous up here. I have to stay and fight. Quatre and the others depend on me too much. Out here, fighting, I feel closer to finding myself. If I go back to the circus, Cathy will only try to shelter me too much," Trowa said. "Besides, I think I'm finally about to understand my purpose in life."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, but Noin's been trying to convince me that embracing a soldier's life is to embrace life as a protector. Maybe that is what I'm trying to put together," Trowa said. "Noin told me she had tried to impress that on me when we were in Antarctica. Maybe I'll finally start to internalize it."

* * *

Lady Une sat up on the examination table after the doctor left. She stared down at the hideous scar between her cleavage. She couldn't help feeling an attack to her feminine vanity.

"Colonel," Doctor Blaylock came in as she put her .45 back in it's holster, "Mister Khushrenada's car is here for you."

"Very well. Thank you," she said.

"Keep in mind the regimen you need to follow, Colonel. If you need me, call. I won't need to see you for a year," he said. She followed the scruffy blond doctor out to the front of the small private practice nestled in between two antiquated buildings. The doctor was one who took care of people with a lot of money and didn't want their business known. He was excellent and discreet. He helped her into the car and tugged at her elbow. "You dropped this, Colonel."

She took the photograph between gloved fingers. It was of her and Trowa Barton, standing beside a Leo mobile suit. She was dressed in a navy evening gown, complete with arm length gloves and pearl choker. He was in a formal gray suit that she had ordered for him. She clutched the picture to her as the car drove off.

That was the evening Trowa and her were kidnapped and held for ransom by a group called the Crossbone Vanguard. Her heart raced thinking of what they went through that night. It was hell on the both of them, but they came out of it closer.

"Trowa, I hope you didn't suffer," she whispered to the photo. She tucked it in the wide cuff at the end of her sleeve. She put her glasses on and prepared a scotch out of the mini-bar. It was her first drink in months. It made her think of Milliardo Peacecraft; it was the one thing they had in common besides Treize.

She hoped that Treize was right and that her fellow Colonel had put all of his personal animosity aside. She truly did regret the way things had developed between them. She vowed to make things right between her and Milliardo at the first opportunity. Treize would want that.

* * *

Middie didn't move anything except the hand under her pillow. She grabbed the switchblade and prepared herself. Another pillow was shoved over her face. Her hand swept up and into the attacker's stomach. He fell away easily with her knife buried to the hilt under the rib cage. She sprang out of bed and looked out the opened door to where her guards had been shot.

She took a gun from one of the women and made her way upstairs in the darkened palace. Avoiding the guards and other guests, she slowly made her way to Milliardo's room and slipped in. She was taken off guard for half a minute by how he handsome he was in the moonlight with his platinum hair spilt over his bare chest. He looked angelic; she shook off her dismay and became stoic.

"Colonel," she hissed at him. He awoke and stood instantly. He gave her a baffled look.

"Middie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone just made an attempt on my life. My guards are dead and so is the assassin," she said, lowering the gun as he approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

His hands on her forearms brought her around from her tense and wary mode. She flung herself in his arms and pressed her face to his heart. Hearing it beat calmed her considerably, along with his hands rubbing her back. He finally said, "I need to go tell the officials and figure out who made the attempt. Wait here. Is that gun loaded?" She nodded. "Good kill anyone who tries that again." She watched him get dressed in tight white slacks and a red tee shirt. He pulled on his glossy thigh-high uniform boots.

"Please don't go. They might try for you next," she said, putting his robe on over her dark blue pajamas. He strapped his .45 to his side with hasty efficiency.

"If they do, they'll regret it. Now stay put," he said, leaving the room. He made his way to the upper level where the Queen's chambers were. He tried to knock on the door, but the guards made an issue of his abrupt appearance. Relena opened her door at the loud argument.

"Milliardo?" she asked with wide eyes as she finished tying her light pink robe.

"Relena, come with me now. There was an attempt on Middie's life and I will not risk seeing you hurt," he demanded.

"But, I..."

"No arguments! I'm still your older brother," he said. She obeyed him. He took her hand and lead her through the darkened hallways to his room. He opened the door and ushered Relena in. "You girls stay here. Middie, you know what to do."

Middie nodded and put her arm around Relena before she could try to stop Milliardo. He shut the door and locked it from the outside.

* * *

"He was with the ESA. I worked with him once before. We have... or had... the same handler," Middie said. She couldn't believe they would be as brazen as this. She thought that if she stayed at the Sanq Kingdom Palace that she would have some measure of safety. "I guess they wanted to save the pension?"

"Stop it, Middie!" Milliardo snapped, taking back the Polaroid of the assassin in the morgue. Middie and Relena were seated on his bed; he paced in front of them. He was hard pressed to keep all the Romefeller people from whisking Relena off and throwing Middie in jail. Milliardo couldn't trust anyone but himself with these girls, but he knew he had to hand them over soon.

"Well, I think I'll be going, Colonel. It's been wonderful," Middie said. She stood and walked towards the window. It was three stories up with lots of ledges. Piece of cake for her. She threw off his bathrobe and flung her leg out the window.

"Middie! No! Get back in here right now! Middie!" Milliardo shouted at her.

"No, Colonel! This is my life that's being gambled with! I only trust one person! That's Middie Une. Get it?" she asked, matching his volatile tone.

"Romefeller will hunt you down and they won't go to the expense of a trial this time! It's dangerous out there. At least in here I can protect you," Milliardo said, stalking over towards her.

Her delicate hand brought the gun to bear. Her eyes were placid. That's how he knew she wasn't playing. She had made her choice and was sticking to it. Relena ran in between the two and fixed Middie with a gaze of pure anger.

"How dare you draw on the Colonel when he's done nothing but put his career and reputation on the line for you! He stretched himself time and time again for you. This is how you repay him? Abandoning him to Romefeller is despicable. He could be jailed if he let you go. You aren't worth his best efforts if you go out that window and run away like a little coward," Relena said with smoldering eyes. She had said everything low and steady, but full of acid.

Middie gradually tossed the gun on Milliardo's bed. He watched Relena walk over to Middie and help her down from the window. The girls began to hug and tear up from the release of stress. Relena stood aside and let Milliardo take Middie into his arms.

"I'm going to go get some OZ soldiers and then we'll straiten everything out," Milliardo said.

* * *

"I call Middie Une to the stand," Milliardo said. Everyone watched the French girl take her seat in the witness box. She wore a powder blue dress suit today with her hair tied back. Middie took the oath to tell the truth and waited patiently. "Miss Une, I would like you to describe the circumstances around you leaving your family eight years ago and how you came to be a covert agent for the Earth Sphere Alliance."

"My mother left my father when I was seven. He had been disinherited from the Une family so it wasn't long before we hit on hard times. When I was ten, he was diagnosed with cancer. Within two years, we had lost everything. I had no choices because I had three younger brothers and my father to support. I ran into an ESA agent; maybe you can all it luck.'

"You see, I picked his pocket. He was impressed enough to offer me money to work for him. He became my handler and gave me assignments. He thought my looks and youth could be used to the ESA's advantage. It wasn't long before they trained me in different areas. I sent my money back to my brothers, but never went back to live with my family. I have no illusions; my handler is no friend of mine. My situation is too dangerous to involve my loved ones," Middie explained.

"Your father was originally aristocracy. Lower members of Romefeller?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes, until he married my mother. He's deceased now," she said.

"Your cousin is a high ranking OZ Specials officer?" Milliardo asked. Middie gave him a confused look. She had insisted that he not mention Ann.

"Yes, but I don't know her very well. After I joined the ESA, I had nothing to do with her," she answered.

"So if not for a horrible twist of fate, you might be sitting up in the audience. Maybe you would be wearing an OZ Specials uniform or even sitting where Miss Dorothy is?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes. More then likely," she answered, catching on to his ploy. She could have been one of their daughters.

"When did you join the ESA's covert operations force? What was your first official assignment?" Milliardo asked.

"It was soon after I met my handler. I infiltrated a military base and delivered food to the soldiers. I left a bomb behind. There were no survivors. It was how my handler broke me in. I did the same type of work for two years, exposing mercenary groups and unfriendly military bases to attack. After a mishap with a mercenary group when I was fourteen, I asked my handler to switch me to computer hacking and intelligence gathering. I grew to admire the Earth Sphere Alliance after some time and admire their goals," Middie answered. "I'm loyal to the ESA and always will be. I've sealed my allegiance with them."

"So at no time were you selling secrets to the terrorist organization named the White Fang?" Milliardo asked.

"Never. They're a pack of wild dogs with no leader to give them direction. God help both the ESA and Romefeller if they do. I know several disavowed spies on both sides that have thrown in with them," she said solemnly.

"Objection! I don't want her implying that we have spies?" Dorothy said, standing.

"Oh, you have assassins, but no spies? Please don't insult the World Court, Miss Catalonia," Middie replied.

"When have we ever assassinate anyone? Where is your proof?" Dorothy hissed back.

"Vice Minister Darlian spontaneously combusted I suppose," Middie said in a bored, caustic tone.

"Enough!" Everyone one stared at Relena in awe. "You, Miss Catalonia, will take your seat and keep to yourself until cross. You, Colonel Peacecraft, will keep your client on a civil track. Miss Une, if you mention Vice Minister Darlian again I will find you in contempt."

Relena took her seat and nodded to Milliardo. He walked over to Middie with an aggravated look. She had realized that she had hurt the Queen. That, in turn, had hurt Milliardo. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I apologize, Queen Relena. I want to warn good peace-loving people of the threat moving against them," Middie said. Relena nodded. Middie was once again amazed by the Peacecraft resilience.

"My apologies as well," Milliardo said. "Miss Une, you maintain you never worked for the White Fang?"

"Never. The whole time I lived in Duke von Velum's household I was loyal to the Alliance. While I was there I discovered the White Fang. I know many in Romefeller want to turn a blind eye to them," she said.

"What were your discoveries?" Milliardo asked.

"The Duke was selling secrets to the White Fang. That's when my handler ordered me to look into the White Fang as well," she answered.

"Tell us your version of what happened after you started to investigate the White Fang," Milliardo prompted. "Keep in mind the sealed portions of your work product can't be revealed so that Romefeller's weapons development won't be made public."

"I started to dig and realized his son was trying to undercut the Duke's information brokering. I missed the fact that an assassin was sent in; I'm not sure by who. A personal matter had caught my attention at the time," Middie said.

"Just for the record, what was the personal matter?" Milliardo asked.

"My cousin, Lady Ann Une, was listed as K. I. A.," Middie said. "After I heard about Ann, I contacted my handler and was asked to go back to work. There was nothing I could do for her. It was January the fourteenth when I last had contact with him I arrived at the Duke's home around nine that night. I went upstairs to find he had been shot three times in the chest. May I have some water, Colonel?" Middie asked. Milliardo handed her a glass from their table. "Thank you."

"Please tell us what happened after that," Milliardo said.

"I went to see what happened, only to have the police run in suddenly and arrest me on the word of the Hans von Velum. Then I ended up here," Middie explained.

"Did you have any solid proof of Hans von Velum's dealings the White Fang?" Milliardo asked.

"I had discovered that he was meeting with a White Fang agent almost nightly for a little over a month. I only have my notes and observations on Quinze," Middie said.

"Did you hear him make any agreements with the White Fang?" Milliardo asked.

"No, just bar talk is all I can confirm without my work product," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Une," Milliardo said, sitting at the Defense table.

"We will resume testimony tomorrow. Court adjourned," Relena announced.

* * *

"I want to go be by her side. I wasn't fair how she and her brothers were treated by my family. I want to make amends because it is the honorable and noble thing to do," Lady Une said.

Treize looked over to Lady Une, who stood in front of the television after the broadcast. Her soft, hazel eyes were moist; he found it distressing. He didn't want to let her go after Milliardo had called him at five in the morning and told him about the attempt on Middie's life. There was no way he would lose Ann twice.

"Please stay," he said simply. Lady Une nodded after several long seconds.

"Mister Treize, I'll do anything you ask," she said.

"Get some rest, Lady Une. Tomorrow I have some things to discuss with you concerning a new project," Treize said.

* * *

"Colonel, may I come in?" Relena asked. He looked up from his desk to see Relena in the doorway of his guest room.

"Please call me Milliardo," he said. She nodded and stepped into his guest rooms. He stood from his desk and asked, "Would you mind taking a walk?" She nodded to him and stepped back towards the door. Milliardo escorted Relena out and locked the door. He held out his elbow to her. She took it and and let out a deep sigh. He froze and looked down at her.

"Uh oh. This is serious?" Milliardo asked. Relena nodded.

"For us? The rest of the world?" Relena asked, letting Milliardo choose the path. "What were our parents like? Who do I look like? What happened that night they were killed? Why were they killed?"

"Those are a lot of deep questions and you're entitled to know. Our family was killed because of the theory of total pacifism. It was the Earth Sphere Alliance that ordered it because Father didn't want to join the Sanq Kingdom with people who would continue to parade militaristic ideals while letting people starve in the streets. He and mother were working to free weaker countries that had already signed treaties with the Alliance, but changed their mind because they were suffocating under the heavy burden imposed on them. That is why our family died, Relena. I know others have told you their versions, but have faith in me," Milliardo said.

"I do," Relena said. Milliardo patted her hand.

"We're not ruined yet. We can still work at getting to know one another. Will you try if I promise not to verbally attack you any more?" Milliardo asked softly.

"Yes, please. I want that," she said. Milliardo turned and hugged her tightly.

"I only have my adoptive mother now. Heero is in outer space again and I feel so lonely. I feel as though ruling the whole Earth is too large for me," Relena said.

"Don't worry Relena. I promise I won't abandon you again. I want to make things work between us. I'm here now. You never cried very much when you were a baby. I see that you still are too strong to shed tears easily," Milliardo said. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. I..." Relena started off.

"Hush," Milliardo said, giving her smile. "I understand. A friend helped me see your point of view. I've done you wrong. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I've not behaved in the way our parents would have been proud of. Forgive me?" Relena returned his smile. He returned her smile and said, "Lets go have a drink in the study and I'll tell you about our parents."

"That sounds lovely," she said. He put his powerful arm over her shoulder and guided her down the hall. They arrived in a small, private library with a fireplace, a small wet bar, and a cordovan leather couch.

"One thing before I tell you about our family, Relena," he began. She sat on the couch while he poured them both some scotch. Milliardo sat down and asked, "Are you in love with Heero Yuy?" She looked away with a blush after she took the drink from his hand.

"He used to mean everything to me, but I've had to put him aside while I work at creating peace for the Earth and space colonies. I will always love him, but I'm not sure he feels the same way," Relena said.

"Look away from him, Relena. We haven't finished our duel yet, and we won't stop until a winner is declared," Milliardo said.

"I will suffer at seeing you two try to kill one another again. Please, I beg you, if you even care a little for me, don't fight him," she said. Then she took her first sip of liquor.

"On that day, will you tell him to kill me like you did in Antarctica? Will you want to see me alive or him?" Milliardo asked. He took a sip of his own drink and studied her face. Relena sat back and stared at the fireplace. He said, "Don't say it. It would ruin things right now. We both need to put the issues of the Peacecrafts to rest so that we can go on with our lives. I just want to make sure you haven't set your heart on Heero Yuy. He's to twisted. His life was ruined before he had a chance to live it."

"Lets put talk about Heero Yuy aside. Lets try to become friends and then we can work on becoming brother and sister," Relena said.

"You are right. Let's see... I know... for my third birthday I begged mama and papa for a pony," Milliardo said.

"Did they give it to you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, but I kept falling off the damn thing, so stuck to my wagon," Milliardo said, refilling their glasses as Relena chuckled softly.

* * *

"So how's the trial going?" Noin asked Trowa as she floated down from her Taurus mobile suit.

"Fine. She testified today and did well. Something she said jogged my memory. I may dream about it tonight," he said, putting his flight helmet on. "Will you ask Quatre if he'll meet me in the mess hall after my patrol? I remembered how to play the flute and would like to try a Bach duet he said I was fond of."

"Not another musician. It's not fair!" Noin said.

"Sorry, Noin, you'll have to find your talent elsewhere. Have you tried drawing?" Trowa suggested.

"Oh you're very funny. Watch yourself out there, okay?" Noin said, before Trowa pushed off towards Heavyarms.

"Sure thing," Trowa said. He paused and turned around, "Noin?"

"Yeah, kid?"she asked.

"Colonel Peacecraft would have made you proud today. He was very noble," Trowa said. He fastened himself in Heavyarms's cockpit. "He'll make some woman a wonderful husband."

"OH... YOU... TROWA..., go away!" Trowa chuckled at Noin's purple colored face as he shut his the cockpit.

* * *

"Did you have a nice talk with Miss Relena?" Middie asked Milliardo.

He had the guards bring her to his room so they could plan out tomorrow's testimony. He could tell he had interrupted her preparations because she was in her bathrobe and had slightly damp hair. He came in and shut the door to his guest room. She was brushing her curls while seated on the window ledge.

"That's dangerous. Shut the window and draw the curtains now," he ordered, sitting in the wing back chair.

"I don't mind if you don't," she said.

"I do. Now, Middie!" His gravelly voice was lower then normal. She complied and sat on his bed. "Why do you take stupid risks? I don't understand you."

"I take them because I can. Fear only gets in the way of living," she said.

"What if you die? Didn't 'spy school' teach you that you only have one chance at it?" Milliardo asked, getting vexed with her for the fifth time that day.

"In 'spy school' you're told that someone else is always ready to replace you," she said, looking down at her hair brush. Her head jerked up at the shadow that fell across her. Milliardo stood in front of her. He put his hand on her warm, moist cheek.

"You don't believe that," Milliardo said. "You're not as callous or as cavalier as you act."

"You're right. Once I told someone I couldn't stand empty people. I was always afraid of growing apathetic like him," she said. She pulled her legs up and knelt on the bed so that she came face to face with him.

"Who was it? Must have been someone special for you to confess such a thing," Milliardo asked, stepping closer to the edge of the bed.

"The nameless boy I harmed," she said barely above a whisper.

They stared into each other's eyes. Milliardo drew her to him and kissed her deeply, she responded with equal ardor. He started to kiss down her neck. His hands traveled down to her hips when his mind screamed at him to halt. He forced himself back from the ardent embrace.

"What are you afraid of, Colonel?" she asked after slowing her breath down.

"It's not right. We shouldn't be doing this. You're too young for me... and I...."

"I've had lovers before," she said.

"I know, but I don't want to use this situation as an excuse to have an affair," Milliardo said.

Milliardo walked over to a wingback chair in the corner and sat down again; his eyes wouldn't leave Middie's. Her bathrobe hung off her shoulders and was parted enough to reveal her left thigh. She continued to kneel on the edge of the bed. The soft moonlight wavered along her curves, making her look more sensual. He wanted desperately to walk back to her.

"You can't separate your feelings for me from your duty to this trial. The two need not be tangled in your mind," Middie said, sliding down.

"Not only would it be unethical, but I'm seeing someone," Milliardo said, hoping to use Lucretia Noin as an excuse. His relationship with her was on the rocks right now, but he still had emotions towards her, no matter how buried he kept them.

"When did you last see your girlfriend?" Middie asked. She picked up her hairbrush and continued.

"A few months ago. Why?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't have kissed me if your relationship was that serious. You have other reasons why you pulled away from me. Once you've worked those out, you'll be with me," she said nonchalantly.

"Mighty confident, aren't you?" he asked in irritation. She had seen right through him and knew his every move, but he couldn't see past what she wanted him to see. It was all so maddening and intoxicating.

"I'm Middie Une. Someone to contend with," she answered, giving him a sly smile. "I guess we should talk about tomorrow."

* * *

"There our a few points I would like you to clarify today, Miss Une," Dorothy said. She started pacing in front of the witness box where Middie was seated. "Yesterday you said you came to join the Alliance, but you gave only the barest details. Please tell us about your handler. Who is he and would he vouch for you?"

After Middie laughed, "My handler? I only know him as Mr. Kuryakin. He would have nothing to do with me if I were in trouble."

"I see. Does the Alliance have leverage over you?" Dorthy asked.

"I can't say," Middie answered.

"Set yourself free and let us know what they are blackmailing you with. That way, they won't have any leverage on you. It can't be that horrible of a confession," Dorothy said, leaning against her table now.

"It would risk someone's life. That's why I can't reveal it," Middie answered.

"Fine. I won't press you about all the treacherous acts you've committed before this. Lets go on to talk about the White Fang. May I ask what proof you have that they even exist? Nothing but innuendo," Dorthy said. The court buzzed excitedly as Middie gave her a shrewd look.

"I have no proof in my unsealed work product," Middie said.

"How do we know that this is not a total fabrication to save yourself from execution? This mythical man named Quinze from the White Fang and his assassin?" Dorthy asked.

"Wouldn't Romefeller be embarrassed if they didn't heed my warning?" Middie quipped back, leaning forward. "They are real and a threat to everyone on Earth."

"From all my sources, such a group never existed. I believe that you are trying to cover up a botched getaway from an assassination with a lie that the Earth Sphere Alliance wants us to believe so that we take our eyes off them. Isn't that the real menace, Miss Une?" Dorthy asked with a sly smile.

"No! The White Fang is real," Middie said, letting acid seep in to her voice.

"You said that you're allegiance is sealed with the Alliance. Would that extend to you being sacrificed here and now while they are making plans to move against us?" Dorthy asked.

"Nice theory, but you're wrong, Miss Catalonia," Middie said.

"Really? Then why...," Dorothy froze, seeing Middie lunge for her suddenly. They both tumbled onto the marble floor as a loud shot rang out.

Dorthy shook her head as the whole assembly went into an uproar. Middie rolled off her. Dorothy sat up and saw a bullet hole where Middie had sat a minute before. Milliardo now stood over them with his gun drawn.

A group of people whisked Relena away as the cameras swung around trying to catch the whole catastrophe. "Uncle Treize won't like this one bit," Dorothy said, standing beside Milliardo without another thought to the danger.

"He'll kill me," Milliardo mumbled, putting his gun away. He helped Middie up and smiled. "I think court will be adjourned for the rest of the day."

"Damn it! This hinders my questioning," Dorothy said. She glared towards the direction the bullet had come from. "Oh well. I'll start over tomorrow. Good day, Miss Une. Colonel." They watched Dorothy brush off her court dress and walk out.

"She is such a bitch. I hate her," Middie groused.

"When she was a child she wasn't this way. Her father was killed in a battle. A spy leaked information that was responsible for his death at the hands of the ESA. It's why she's so determined to have you executed. She never really recovered," Milliardo explained.

"I don't feel sorry for her. A lot of tragic things happen. People adjust and go on," Middie said, following Milliardo down a side hall.

* * *

Treize watched Lady Une from the third story window. She was putting her suitcase in the back of a yellow limo registered to his niece. They had watched the second assassination attempt earlier that morning. Lady Une had her things packed after lunch. She had refused to let Treize talk her out of going this second time. He decided to respect her wishes.

* * *

"God speed, Miss Noin," Howard said from the monitor on Trowa's left. They shut down the interior electrical and lowered the temperature to 68 degrees Fahrenheit in the small drop ship. Heero had insisted she and Trowa stay aboard the Peacemillion, but they couldn't sit by any longer after a second assassination attempt.

"Are you sure you want to come along, Miss Noin? It'll be dangerous for you," Trowa asked.

"I've talked to Miss Relena. She's granted me blanket immunity until the trial is over. She's worried that someone will try to kill Milliardo. I am too. Oh, Trowa, why is that man so stubborn sometimes? I know it's because of his pride, but damn it all!"Noin snapped.

"I can't believe how out of hand this whole thing has gotten," Trowa agreed, typing on the keyboard to bring up the radar.

"Have you remembered any more about Middie Une?" Noin asked.

"No, but I had a dream that was horrible. She slowly peeled off my skin and fed me to a pack of jackals," Trowa said. His impassive eyes were locked onto the porthole that slowly reveled the Earth. "With her testimony, I think that she indeed sold me out to the Earth Sphere Alliance. Did I mistreat her? Was life that bad for us?"

"Oh, Trowa, you could never harm anyone you love. I know you have a gentle soul. Whatever went on between you two couldn't have been your fault. Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this," Noin swore.

To be continued.


	4. Sex & the Single Spy

Chapter 4: Sex & the Single Spy

When Milliardo embraced Middie in spite of espionage.

When Lady Une forgave Trowa for espionage.

Milliardo walked into the cell under the Sanq Kingdom Palace. Middie sat on her bed with an air of calm dignity. He looked over to see her lunch was untouched. She looked up at him and put a smile on her face. Milliardo pulled a chair beside her and sighed.

"It was an OZ soldier who didn't like the things you were saying. He's some cousin of Hans's. Hans is claiming no knowledge, of course," Milliardo said.

"I doesn't matter. One man with a gun trying to kill me is what it is. Motives are irrelevant to me unless it gets the attempts on my life to stop. In this case, I've made too many enemies to sort through motives. It's funny, I told Nanashi that I would make my mark on the world and I wouldn't care how," Middie said.

"Tell me about him," Milliardo requested.

"He was very gentle. He was not at all like the other mercenaries around him. He was clever and a fantastic listener. I wanted to be with him, but I was restless. I loved him, so I gave him a crucifix with a tracking device before I sold the information to the Alliance. It was so he wouldn't be killed in the attack. You see... that tracking device was for me to wear. I did it to free him, but it could have cost my life. He came back and rescued me, so I confessed my betrayal to him. He left me afterwards.'

"He was an empty boy. A hard life drained him of everything. He was very quiet and very methodical. He claimed he was a soldier and didn't know any other way of life except to travel with the mercenaries who raised him. You know, he had the most elegant green eyes," Middie said wistfully.

"It sounds like you worked yourself into a cage over your life time," Milliardo said, slipping his arm over her shoulder. He moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"One that I've learned to make work for me. I eventually got some of the control I desired so much, but my handler still keeps a close watch. The price for more control of my assignments was Nanashi's freedom," she said, leaning into his embrace.

"I know why I've stopped myself from being with you. You'll leave at the end and never look back, and I've had so much loss in my life lately. Something in your make up allows you move through life with your eyes on one event in your past. Because of that, other regrets can't attach themselves to you. You're absolute and fearless, whereas, I'm still dealing with overcoming fears. I fear not being strong enough to protect my loved ones," Milliardo said.

"Put your fears aside and learn to fly. How do you feel about me?" she asked as he caressed her cheek.

"I feel liberated from my stress about my growing affection for you, because I can accept this as temporary. I need to learn to lose gracefully," Milliardo said. He let her lean back slightly. She took handfuls of his thick hair and drew him on towards her. He accepted her kiss and let it grow. She drew away. Her gray eyes were steady and needy at the same time.

"I am rather fond of you, Milliardo," she said. She slid out from his well muscled body and rose to her knees on the bed. She slid her dress off, leaving him to appreciate her creamy skin wrapped in a snow white slip. She laid back on the bed. "Stay with me the rest of the day and through the night."

"I need this now," Milliardo admitted.

* * *

"Miss Noin, it's always a pleasure," Relena said. The tall Italian woman stood from her bow.

"Thank you, Highness. I would like to introduce Trowa Barton," Noin said. Trowa stepped forward and bowed. He was dressed in a Sanq Kingdom uniform identical to Noin's dark-blue, formal uniform. It was out of support for the Peacecrafts.

"Your reputation proceeds you. I must warn you that Colonel Une arrived last night around midnight. I told her that you were arriving today," Relena said.

"She may still be under the impression I'm with the OZ Specials. It will cause some awkwardness. I should have expected this situation," Trowa said, looking down with crossed arms. "I would like to see her again, but I hope that it doesn't hurt her."

"Please explain. I'm not exactly certain I understand everything, Mister Barton?" Relena asked as she lead them over to a sofa. They were in a small side library in the palace's west wing.

"I used to travel with Middie Une and I'm here to sort some things out with her. I'm a Gundam pilot as you know, Highness. I went undercover and spied on her cousin, Lady Une, years after Middie and I parted ways. I have a lot of questions that need answering," Trowa explained as Pagan bustled in with morning tea.

"Trowa is suffering from amnesia brought on by battle trauma," Noin explained. "This girl could help him recover. That and... I'm very concerned about Milliardo's safety."

"I understand, Miss Noin. Milliardo sent word yesterday afternoon that he and Miss Une wouldn't be receiving visitors until after lunch today so it would seem we have some free time," Relena said as the door slid open.

The trio turned to see Colonel Une enter. She wore her OZ uniform, but her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Trowa noted her glasses were absent; he greeted her with a slight nod when she caught sight of him. Shock froze her like a statue.

"Trowa? How are you? Why are you in that uniform? So many questions...," Lady Une murmured. He stood up in the dawn light that filtered in around thick gold drapes.

"I would be grateful if you ladies would give me and the Colonel some privacy. There is a confession I need to make to her respectfully and face-to-face." Trowa said.

Noin and Relena slipped out the same door that the Colonel had came through. Trowa made Lady Une a cup of tea. They sat side-by-side on the sofa. Trowa said, "I'm sorry to take you by surprise. I was hoping to send Miss Noin to talk to you first."

"I had a feeling that you weren't working for OZ's best interest. I knew, or rather had a strong suspicion, that you were one of Gundam pilots," Lady Une said.

"You know me as Zero-Three," he said. "I'm here because of your cousin."

"You know my cousin?" Lady Une asked.

"A long time ago. I'm still recovering from the injuries I received in the Gundam Vayeade. I have a bad case of amnesia. Please forgive the gaps in my story," he explained. Silence fell between the pair that had once been natural and comfortable; now it was awkward. Trowa broke the silence by asking, "How are you?"

"I was shot by Tuberov while freeing two of the other Gundam pilots. It was when you were almost killed in the Vayeade. I was in a coma for a long time. I'm doing much better now and am once again working for Mr. Treize," she answered.

"I'm very happy to hear that, ma'am. I retained a few memories of my time serving under you. I regret that it was an illusion. I grew to admire you very much," Trowa said before sipping his tea. "May I ask why you didn't get rid of me if you were so certain I was a spy?"

"Talented young men like you have the ability to understand what Mr. Treize is trying to do. I was hoping that once you understood what OZ was trying to achieve, you would truly embrace what I was offering you. I had plans to make you my adjutant over Nickole," she said.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid that illusion between us is gone now," Trowa said, looking out the window. Sailboats glided slowly down the river in front of the palace. "I can't make a future until I resolve these feelings I have towards Middie. I dream about her constantly. I know that I need to see her."

"I feel the need to reconcile things with her. My family wronged her family so much," Lady Une said. "Did you choose to spy on me because of Middie?"

"I don't remember the details of when I took the assignment, but I imagine that I took it in hopes of finding Middie again," Trowa said. He shook his head and said, "It would seem our futures are bound up with Middie's forgiveness."

"After that, I guess we'll part ways and face each other on the battlefield when next we meet," Lady Une said.

"Yes, you see, I've always been a soldier. It's what I know how to do. The same as you," Trowa said. They slipped into silence once more, but it was a little less frigid than the last one.

* * *

"Where is Milliardo anyway?" Noin asked Relena. They walked through Sanq's art gallery that rivaled the Louver.

"I think that he is meeting Middie to straiten out their strategy, but I don't know for sure. The trial will resume tomorrow. The guards won't let anyone in her cell. I can see why Milliardo is being so strict with two assassination attempts," Relena replied.

"Me too. That poor kid. She must be one tough cookie," Noin said.

"She is a wonderful girl," Relena agreed. She stopped in front of a portrait. It was an impressionistic piece of the Sanq Kingdom Palace from across the river. "Miss Noin, I know you love my brother, but is your relationship strong right now?"

"No. I'm afraid its falling apart. Right now the freedom of outer space is threatened and that takes priority," Noin said softly. She looked up at the painting as well.

"Maybe Milliardo needs some priority right now. We'll have dinner tonight. I've sent word," Relena said. She turned her face towards Noin. "Why don't you put up the uniform tonight and wear something a little more feminine?"

* * *

Milliardo sat down, he kept his eyes to himself. Why was Trowa Barton here with Noin? He felt a slight sting of guilt over his day spent with Middie. He didn't want to publicly embarrass Lucretia Noin.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Noin. She was dressed in a dark blue, off the shoulder dress that was tailored to suit her tall, curvy form. He had at one time thought about making plans to settle down with her after this war, but now she was labeled a deserter by the OZ Specials. He was still confused and angry by her joining the Gundam pilots in space. He had asked her to watch over Relena's safety. Instead she had seen fit to go fight with the Gundam pilots.

Beside him was a different Colonel Une. She seem changed by her near death experience. She was no longer a victim of her confusion about Treize's teachings. It was as if Lady Une was able to blend herself back into a functioning human once again. She ate her soup and kept to her eyes to herself as well.

Relena was at the head of the table. Her eyes darted back and forth between everyone assembled: Milliardo, Lady Une, Trowa, and Noin. She was sitting in the eye of a storm not of her choosing, but ready to shape it nonetheless. She smiled at Milliardo who looked down at his food.

"So, Mister Barton. I never expected to meet you again," Milliardo said, looking up at the young man across from him. "May I ask what draws your attention to this trial or are you just here for Miss Noin's sake? If that's the case, I'm grateful."

"No, sir. I used to know Miss Une. I was a mercenary at one time, but I don't really remember the details. I came to clear up my past with her, the same as Colonel Une is doing," Trowa said. Milliardo felt his skin drain of color as he recalled Middie's description of her Nanashi.

"Look at me, Trowa!" Milliardo growled. Everyone flinched at Milliardo's booming demand. "Pull back your hair." Trowa complied looking to Noin and Lady Une for a answer. "You have green eyes. Did you ever go by another name? Before you became a pilot?"

"I never had a name. I was just called 'Nanashi' at one time. Is there a problem, Colonel Peacecraft?" Trowa asked, letting his bangs down again. Milliardo sank back into his chair as he adjusted to the irony that had seen fit to creep into his life.

"Middie has mentioned you. You must not remember what happened between you two," he answerer. "You wouldn't be here if you did."

"Please tell us. Trowa needs his memories back," Noin said, joining in. She gave a sharp glare to Milliardo; he couldn't maintain eye contact. He knew she was growing wiser by the minute to his indiscretion.

"That's up to her to discus with Trowa. I'll see if she will take your visit. She may not be receptive to you," Milliardo said. He stood up and nodded towards Relena before he marched off.

* * *

"Non! I don't believe you. He can't be here." Middie raged in French while she paced back and forth.

"Is this him?" Milliardo asked back in French. He handed her the one photo that was taken of him and Heero Yuy in Antarctica. Trowa was in the background bundled in a heavy coat, standing beside Noin. He watched Middie nod.

"You knew him all along and didn't tell me?" Middie asked through gritted teeth. Her voice was full of vitriol.

"He goes by the name Trowa Barton now, so I didn't know it was the same person. He's a Gundam pilot who had a serious injury several months ago. He has amnesia, but he seems to remember your face. That's why he's here. He's hoping you'll tell him about his past," Milliardo explained.

"All there is to do is remind him how I betrayed him. That's pointless. I won't see him or Ann," she declared, sitting on her bed tossing her hair back. Milliardo walked over to her and yanked her up by the forearms.

"You listen to me, Middie Une. I understand about Ann, but not Trowa. You owe him closure. Sometimes you can't run away. You have to stop acting like a child. If you loved him as much as you say you did, then you will go upstairs and look him in the eyes and tell him. You owe him that," Milliardo said.

He didn't reveal that he wanted no unnecessary entanglements with this affair, especially since he held Trowa in such high esteem. Tears were flowing down Middie's cheeks as she turned her head away.

"I can't because I still love him," she said, barely above a whisper.

"You will. I don't care what you say to him, but you will show him respect," he demanded. Milliardo shook her gently. "Do you understand?" She nodded and looked up at him with a determined expression in spite of the tears.

"You are right. I owe him respect. Tell me one thing... is true that Ann and he know one another?" she asked.

"Very well considering the situation," Milliardo said, letting his grip ease. "They seem to care for one another according to what Relena has seen. It's as if he really were her favored adjutant rather than a spy. It's very strange that he became a spy."

"I am surprised he did it, considering his experience at my hands," Middie said. "I need to see them at the same time. I need to get rid of them because assassins won't overlook killing them. I want to get this over with; I need to make them hate me for their own good," she said.

He drew her to him and stroked her hair. She hugged him back and looked up at him with those eyes full of tarnished high spirits. He knew that Middie's intention was to change Trowa and Lady Une's lives tonight. He had to take her example and settle his stale relationship with Noin. He just couldn't be a hypocrite; he owed Noin respect.

* * *

He saw her out on the piazza that had a wonderful view of the ancient city. It was lit with thousands of glowing pin points. He had rarely seen her in a dress, let alone something so alluring. Her hair was slicked back in a very chic fashion.

"How's outer space treating you, Noin?" Milliardo asked. He wished he could take back the asinine question the moment he saw her amethyst eyes brimming with a tart stare. How could he ever lie to her? She knew him since he was a frighted ten year old with no family.

"I guess you're doing well. Miss Relena said that you and she were getting to know one another. I hope she gets to know you better then I do," Noin said.

"Noin, please. I've lost what my family died for and I'm having to swallow the last bit of pride I have. Things aren't going smoothly between Relena and me. I've lost myself and I'm growing to hate what I see here on the Earth. It hurts me more then anything," he said.

"You use to be so self-possessed. You knew about war and it's price. I'm just learning it now. It's easy to lose heart, but it's almost as if you're losing your soul," she said.

He walked over to the balcony and put his hand beside her hand on the stone railing. He watched her draw away and wrap her arms around herself. She turned towards the palace and leaned her backside against the railing.

"Maybe because everything I used to anchor my life is gone. I need some time to redefine myself," Milliardo said.

"What about me, Milliardo? We used to be so close. Don't you feel anything for me anymore?" she asked, glancing up at him. She had a firm expression that demanded Milliardo dropped all his pretenses.

"I don't know. You ran off to space with Heero Yuy and the others when I lost the Sanq Kingdom. I thought that you would stay with me," he said, adopting her same pose and crossing his arms.

"I found a new hope for peace, Milliardo. The Gundam pilots will bring about a new era. Please come to space and take your place with them," Noin pleaded.

"The Gundam Epyon has shown me that my path doesn't run beside Heero Yuy's, but against it. We are to fight once again. That's our destiny," Milliardo said.

"Zechs, don't do it! Heero will kill you," Noin said. She grabbed Milliardo's arm for emphasis. He glared down at her.

"I guess that answers the question about your faith in me," Milliardo said. He jerked away from her and started to walk across the piazza.

"Wait, Milliardo. Please don't be angry. Please stay with me," Noin said, hugging him from behind. He paused, untangled himself from her arms, and turned to face her.

"Lucretia, there is someone else right now. I'm going to where I belong. Just like you have to go back into space where you belong right now. I'm going to finish with this sham trial and wait to see what the Gundam Epyon tells me." He pulled away from her and opened the French doors. "Come to me only when you're ready to begin something serious. Until then I have to sort out the mess that my life has become."

* * *

Lady Une wrung her hands and watched the door. Trowa didn't appear nervous at all; he lounged on the red leather sofa in front of the empty fireplace. His face was as impassive as ever. Usually that calmed Lady Une, but now it only unnerve her further. A clock struck midnight, causing her to startle. She watched Trowa get up and prepare a double scotch at the bar.

"Here, Colonel," Trowa said, handing her the scotch. She looked around the private greeting room, used to welcome informal dignitaries from the space colonies. It was done in oak with vulgar hunting trophies everywhere. It did have a nice, large bar. Middie had chosen this room.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin. Maybe I should let you see her in private first," Lady Une offered.

"Colonel Peacecraft said that she wanted to see us together. Besides, I feel comforted to know you'll be with me. You are about the only person I have consistent memories of besides my sister," Trowa said, preparing a bourbon on the rocks for himself.

"I'm glad you'll be here too," Lady Une said.

"I see you've started without me."

They turned to see the angular girl resting against the closed door. She stalked over towards them and took a seat at the bar. Middie said, "Milliardo said you both wanted to see me."

"Yes. We both have some business to settle with you," Lady Une said, sitting beside her on a barstool. "I wanted to offer you anything I could to help you. The Une family owes it to you and your brothers. I was thinking that..." Middie began chuckling.

"Do you think I want filthy Une money after all this time? I've made my way in the world and I've supported my brothers. I've sent them far away and given them new identities just so you couldn't bother them. That... and... to shield them from my job," Middie said.

"I didn't mean to offend you, just rightfully offer what is yours," Lady Une said, getting wary.

"Keep it and leave me and my family alone. We never really knew each other anyway. Why get involved in my life? It's only to ease your own conscience. I'm not a priest so go elsewhere for your absolution," Middie said.

"Middie, that's very harsh. The Colonel wasn't trying to offend you," Trowa said. She threw her head back and let peals of icy laughter ring around the small room.

"Mind your own business, Nanashi. You know, I couldn't believe it when Milliardo told me you had turned to espionage. There was a perverse pleasure in it for me. I see you learned my lessons well. Not well enough if you're showing her respect. Didn't you remember to keep yourself empty?" Middie asked.

"I couldn't of been empty like you," Trowa said, his voice took on crispness. Middie looked as if Trowa had slapped her. She shook her head and glared at Trowa.

"I knew you! I know how empty you really are. Like I said, I hate empty men like you," Middie said. "I never wanted you back in my life. I would have found you if I did. No more, Nanashi."

"Why be cruel and hateful towards, Trowa? Why claim kinship to me in court? We don't understand you," Lady Une said.

"I need Romefeller to think of me as a long lost sister. If I can use some demented woman to manufacture that illusion, so be it." Middie said. She leaned forward on the bar and faced Trowa. "Look at you. You couldn't even finish an espionage assignment to it's end. You should have killed her at the end. Now you won't have a chance."

"You claim I'm the empty one when I know there is something in me that wouldn't let me kill Colonel Une? No, you are truly the soulless one," Trowa said placidly. He took a sip of his drink.

"What do you want from me?" Middie asked.

"I thought we belonged together. I thought you had feelings for me," Trowa said, taking her hand. She was still for a moment before she jerked it away. Her face twisted with hostility.

"How could I love someone like you?" Middie asked. Nothing but the sound of a ticking clock could be heard for several long minutes.

"I never want to see either of you again!" Middie shouted and turned towards the door. She stepped out into the hall where a set of guards waited to take her back. She said from the hallway, "I don't want either of you here. Leave now." She slammed the door shut on them. They turned to one another with blank looks.

"It's funny, but I feel relieved," Lady Une said to Trowa. He joined her at the bar. He made himself a drink. "I feel angry at my family for creating that situation she had to grow up in. Their apathy towards her family has damaged her life. I've offered what I could, so I can let my guilt go over her situation."

"I don't feel peaceful at all. I feel she betrayed me again. I feel she lied to us. It was as if she was putting on an act," Trowa said. He leaned forward on the bar as Lady Une put her hand on his shoulder.

"You may have been like she said, but you aren't empty now. I wouldn't have wasted my time with you," Lady Une said.

"Now what are you going to do, Colonel?" Trowa asked.

"I'll be leaving for the Khushrenada Estates in the morning. I have a home with OZ and I'm missing it right now. How about you?" Lady Une asked.

"I've got to talk to Miss Noin. She might want to stay for Colonel Peacecraft's sake," Trowa said. He sat upright and gave her an analytical look. He refilled their drinks and lead her over to the red leather couch. "Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Of coarse. I have a picture of us," Lady Une said. She retrieved the photo of her and Trowa in front of the Leo mobile suit. "Do you remember that night?" He shook his head. "We were kidnapped. It was horrible night and yet I wouldn't trade a moment away."

* * *

"Get packed, kid," Noin said, catching sight of Trowa stumbling into his guest room. She was cramming his duffel bag full of his clothing that were piled on the bed. He came over and pushed his things aside. She stopped to watch him curl up and drift towards sleep.

"Geeze, kid, you smell like a distillery. Neither you or Colonel Une should be drinking considering your problems. Are you listing to me, kid?" she asked in aggravation. Trowa held up his left hand and gave her the thumbs up. "I mean you both are on enough Prozac to make an elephant heard happy and you just don't care, do you?" Trowa just gave her another thumbs up again. "You need to stop talking to Lady Une if your going back into space. You're just being a fool hanging around her," Noin said. Trowa bolted upright and glared at Noin; his face was flushed.

"Who I associate with is none of your business," Trowa said.

"It looks like you're going soft, kid!" Noin accused.

"Things aren't going your way?" Trowa asked calmly.

"Ohhhh," she growled and hit him forcefully with a pillow. "Get your kit packed and get ready to leave. Get a move on!" she shouted, adopting her same instructor's tone. Trowa slowly rose as she sulked off to her own guest room.

She knew she was taking her anger with Middie out on Trowa, but she didn't know what else to do. Middie had Trowa. Why did she have to take Milliardo too? "That whore," Noin hissed under her breath. She arrived at her room and immediately began her packing.

She froze suddenly. What did happen between Trowa and Middie? Something must have gone wrong because she didn't think of Trowa as the drinking-away-your-sorrows type. But that was before he hung around Lady Une. Noin was furious; she finished her packing, calling Middie ever bit of profanity she could think of.

* * *

Milliardo ran his fingers through Middie's soft ringlets and let them slide back to her bare shoulders. She shifted her head that rested on his chest. She rubbed her nose before drifting back to a light sleep. It was always a heady experience being with her.

She hadn't said anything to him when the guards put her back into her room. She just ravished him with kisses until he capitulated to her will. He didn't put up much resistance in spite of his burning curiosity about her meeting with Trowa.

"Angel, you have to move," he said. He helped her slide over to the left side of the bed and threw off most of his covers. She propped up on her elbow as he settled back. "It's hot down here."

"Next time we'll have to stay in your room," she said with a smirk. "Tomorrow I'll have to face Dorothy. The next day you will make final arguments and then I will either be executed or set free. It's moving so fast."

"How did you know that I wasn't able to get the death penalty off the table?" Milliardo asked.

"My guards have big mouths," she said.

"Should have known," Milliardo said. He sat bolt upright and looked down at her with wide blue eyes. "They haven't been talking about us have they?"

"They don't think you're staying all night for the conversation. Don't worry. It will only get circulated around the lower ranking OZ soldiers. They wouldn't breath a word of it to anyone who could get them into trouble, like a certain Queen that may already have too many scandals surrounding her," she said.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed by you, but this situation could cause more trouble than we need right now,"Milliardo said, flopping back and shaking his head.

"Then I guess you told your girlfriend?" Middie ventured.

"I didn't have to; she could tell, but I did say the words. She may tell Trowa out of spite," Milliardo said.

"Trowa? Oh, you mean Nanashi," Middie said, moving closer. "I hope she does. It'll only make him hate me more. He can then go on with his life." Milliardo laid out his arm; she curled under it and drew a light sheet on top of them. "I hope that one day he'll settle with a nice girl. Someone who's worthy of him."

"He already had. She just won't accept his love because she's too afraid a commitment might lead to her feeling enslaved." He felt her stiffen. Milliardo brushed her hair back with his fingers. For once he had gotten the drop on her. "He'll be fine, Middie. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, relaxing again.

"What will you do if you're set free?" he asked.

"I'll wing it of course. Making plans is useless right now. I don't want to fall into the bad habit of making them. You see, one of the first lessons you learn as a spy is to be very flexible; otherwise you could get killed." They entwined themselves once again and began to lightly doze.

To be continued.


	5. The Cold Kiss Goodbye

Chapter 5: The Cold Kiss Goodbye

When Middie parted from Milliardo.

"You both could come back to Luxembourg with me," Lady Une offered as her bags were being stored away in one of Treize's cars.

"It's gone too far for me, Colonel," Noin said, shaking Lady Une's hand. "It has been nice to see you again. I'll let you two say goodbye." Noin walked off back to the Sanq Kingdom Palace.

"How about you, Trowa? You're still listed as an OZ Specials soldier with a clean record. No one would know. It could be just between us," Lady Une said.

"My place is with the other Gundam pilots. They need me and you need to support Treize right now. It's our destinies," Trowa said.

"I do need to go back to Mr Treize," Lady Une said. She took a step towards Trowa, raised on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his left cheek. "Goodbye, Trowa. I do hope it's our destiny to meet again off of a battlefield."

"Me too... Ann," Trowa said. She gasped slightly, hearing her name for the first time from his lips. She nodded and slipped into the back seat of the car. It took off as Noin rejoined Trowa.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," she said.

"I still feel horrible. I won't be doing that any time soon," Trowa said, referring to his massive hangover.

"Just don't let Sally know. She'll fillet me," Noin said. "You know I was just mad at someone else, right?"

"He broke up with you," Trowa said.

"It's official. He claims I abandoned him. I should have been there for him," she said. Trowa shook his head.

"Sometimes we need to back away from the people we love and let them sort things out by themselves. When I meet Middie again, she'll have things straightened out in her life and we'll be able to form a relationship," Trowa said.

"You're that confident in her? Even after all the ugly things she said to you?" Noin asked. Trowa had related the whole conversation over a quick breakfast.

"If she lives through this, she'll come back to me," Trowa said. "I know it because of the way she reacted when I accused her of being empty. I could tell she was emotional."

"Oh Trowa," Noin said as a pink limousine pulled up beside them. Trowa put their bags in the trunk after helping Noin into the backseat. He admired the sunrise for the last time, propping on the opened back door.

"It's so lovely, but space is a wondrous thing. How long will it be before I see the sun again?" Trowa mused.

"Trowa?" she asked.

"Coming, Miss Noin." He slid in beside her and signaled Pagan he was ready.

* * *

Middie filed her nails and looked up at the young girl. She had shown up the moment Milliardo had left to prepare for the day's questioning. Dorothy sat across the table from her and smiled.

"Let me guess," Middie preempted Dorothy with a caustic tone. "You want some deal. I sell out every spy ring I'm affiliated with and you let me live thirty years in a jail rather than put me in front of a firing squad. Don't you know, the firing squad is much easier to face then a betrayed spy ring. Don't waste our time."

"I hate people like you. You harm soldiers without giving them a fair chance. You think manipulation is some art form. Betrayal is like a drug for you that gives you some high. When are you going to sell out the Colonel, or does screwing him make you feel empowered?" Dorthy said with heavy venom.

"You are a little simpleton. You can't even catch me dead bang in front of the world because you can't use my own job against me. I should have let you get shot, but they might put someone competent on the prosecution. Leave me alone," Middie said as she selected her outfit. She didn't give the seething girl one look.

"I'll see you dead!" Dorthy screamed with clenched fists. Hints of tears glinted under her eyes.

"More dangerous people than you have made that threat," Middie said. She only turned when she heard the door slam shut; she started to breath again. Insane people where always the hardest to bluff.

* * *

"We will hear the closing statements now," Relena said, nodding towards Dorothy. She stood and faced the stadium that was closed and under heavy guard.

Yesterday's questioning of Middie had gone in Dorothy's favor until Milliardo got clever. Dorothy was prosecuting Middie on the fact that she was an ESA agent selling secrets. He pointed out that Dorothy's whole case was bogus because the White Fang, which Dorthy had no unsealed proof of, were the only people who could purchase Middie's information. All Dorothy had offered was von Velum's testimony. That ended up being shoddy at best. As far as Milliardo could tell, most of Romefeller thought the White Fang was a fable or irrelevant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Romefeller. We have found a snake in our Garden of Eden. Mister Peacecraft would have you look at one silly point, but think about this. She was still working for our detriment. Whether it be for the Alliance or White Fang should not matter.'

"The danger presented to us is too great to ignore or forgive. What would we be saying to either organization? It would send clear signs that we are not willing to defend ourselves. Without defending ourselves, how can we say to the world that we can defend them? Our abilities to provide for the Earth and her colonies should come under serious scrutiny. I wouldn't blame the Earth citizens for losing faith in us.'

"I know the penalty under the law for high treason is harsh. I feel horrible that this poor girl got caught up into a world not of her making, but like any adult she must be held accountable for her actions. I have offered her leniency, however, she refused to give up her allegiances willfully. She knows the consequence, but refused the help of Romefeller's generosity. What are we to do then? We must take the hard stance to preserve our integrity. What are we without our integrity? Thank you," Dorothy finished. There was deafening applause; she accepted it with a curtsy and took her seat after the assembly came to order. Milliardo whistled low.

"Looks like you've brushed up on Treize's speeches. I'm impresses," Milliardo whispered over to Dorothy. She gave him a sly smile.

"I hope I have a chance to impress you again in the future," she answered as he rose for his turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been up here defending our enemy for one reason. She will soon no longer be an enemy and we will need her help to defend against the White Fang. The Alliance is almost dead right now. With the dissolution of all countries and nationalities, we are moving towards a united humanity. We must realize that as we move towards it, we need to welcome our former enemies and forgive their trespasses, because threats are still out there.'

"With everything Romefeller has to worry about, this should be a low priority. Instead, we spend our time debating whether or not to execute this girl for acts she committed in the name of a dying organization. The Alliance is dying. How can she harm us? By selling us out to the White Fang. Will she do this? No. She despises them. She wishes to see them gone, but how if she is cut loose in the world with no one to turn to? We need to be flexible and show our mercy lest we design more enemies for ourselves.'

"If not for a twist of fate she would be working for us. Loving us. Soon she will need a home and she will have invaluable skills Romefeller will need. Let her rejoin us and take back her rightful heritage.'

"If that isn't enough. Please remember Miss Catalonia maintained that she killed Duke von Velum, but has not offered any shred of evidence other than a jealous boy's testimony. That is the fact. I thank you for your time," Milliardo finished. Stunned silence greeted Milliardo. He walked over to Middie and sat beside her as Queen Relena rose.

"Thank you, Miss Catalonia and Colonel Peacecraft. We will hand down the verdict tonight at nine in the evening," Relena said.

* * *

Relena took her seat and looked down at Middie. The girl-spy looked as if she were bored. Relena couldn't understand how Middie could be so apathetic towards her own life. Maybe it was an act.

After the court came to order, Queen Relena froze. She hadn't been this nervous since Heero had self-detonated his Gundam. She hadn't been this worn out since she dissolved all the world's nations. She knew, now, she was destined take everything from her brother's life and destroy it. She had heard about Milliardo's affair with Middie a while ago. That's why she stood on shaky legs.

"It is the decision for the World Court that Middie Une be taken tomorrow morning from the Sanq Kingdom Palace to be imprisoned at an undisclosed location where she will be scheduled for execution three months from now. Court is adjourned," Relena announced.

"No," Milliardo shouted, standing. He stalked towards Relena. Two guards grabbed his arms. "You can't, Relena! Stop them! She doesn't deserve death!"

The assembly went into an uproar as Middie was grabbed and taken back to her cell. Milliardo released his pent up rage and shove one of his guards towards Dorothy. The other one had his same build, but was barely able to restrain him until several others helped subdued him and put handcuffs on his wrists.

"Don't hurt him," Relena shouted, running from the podium after Milliardo. He was being dragged down a side corridor. They took him to a small study where Relena caught up. His eyes were glazed over with pure, fiery hatred.

"I've always faced everything with calm calculation in my life until I met her, Relena," Milliardo said relaxing. "I'm not in love with her, but she is a vital part of my life right now."

"Take those things off of him," she ordered the nearest guard. They uncuffed Milliardo; he shrugged them off and glared down into Relena's eyes.

"Now I realize something. This has helped me realize something, little sister," Milliardo said, rubbing his wrists. "This Earth is nothing more then a heartless ball of dust. All the people of Earth know how to do is slaughter. I am now an enemy of the Earth. I will put and end to the Earth's ways and I will show you exactly what the name 'Peacecraft' stands for." She gasped as he pushed his way past the OZ soldiers and slammed the door.

* * *

Milliardo walked into Middie's room as she packed her small suitcase. All of the dresses Treize's money had bought were folded neatly on the table. She turned and gave him a generous smile.

"Ah, Colonel. Come to help me pack for tomorrow morning?" Middie asked with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Middie. I will go to Treize. He knows lots of people and how to hurt them. I swear I'll..." She walked over to him and ran her fingers over his lips.

"Never mind. You have done your part. You are a brave and honorable man that I don't want to soil with my tainted ways any longer. I don't want you involved in my life any more," she said softly.

"This is goodbye?" Milliardo asked.

"Not yet. We have ten hours. Let's spend them in a happier way," Middie suggested. He bent over her and claimed her mouth with his. He would respect her space and enjoy the waning time with her even though his mind screamed at him to continue to fight for her.

Milliardo realized that there was a larger battle that would need all of his energy. Heero Yuy waited to duel and his vision with the Gundam Epyon was still hazy. Why couldn't he find his way to the battlefield again? Was he that ruined and scarred?

* * *

Lady Une threw a salute when she got to the top of the stone terrace. Treize returned it and looked back at the massive blue and white Gundam being reconstructed out in the courtyard. Lady Une stood beside him and tried to fight the feeling of icy dread mounting in her chest. Every day the Tallgeese Two got closer to completion was another step towards Treize's freedom and outer space.

"Sir, I would like to request once again that I be the pilot for the Tallgeese Two. An important person, such as yourself, should lead the battle from a safe distance," Lady Une said, knowing it would start the same argument that had persisted over the last two days since she got back from Middie's trial.

"And once again, permission denied, Lady. I will pilot the Tallgeese Two while you will lead the battle from a distance. Don't ask again," Treize said.

"I will keep asking, Mister Treize. The future of OZ rests with you," she said.

"Lady, one day you will be responsible for my legacy. You will be the one leading armies against every threat. Step up to your destiny and accept mine," Treize said. They continued to watch the mechanics crawl around the huge Gundam in silence as distant bird songs started. He turned to her suddenly with a slight frown. "I heard the verdict concerning your cousin. I'm truly sorry."

"My home is with you, Mister Treize. I do wish things would have turned out better than they did." Lady Une said and turned to face Treize. "What is it?" she asked seeing a strange expression cross his face. He took her hand and turned back to the Tallgeese Two. She leaned on his arm and gazed at the secret construction.

* * *

Trowa floated in front of Gundam Heavyarms and squared his shoulders. His mind was distracted by the announcement of Relena's verdict he had just witnessed. He felt empty as if he was set adrift in space again.

"I heard what happened," Heero Yuy's voice came from the deck floor. Trowa watched Heero push off the ground and come to eye level. "I've been giving it some thought. Perhaps the Zero System could help you regain your memories. Next time you go out to fight take Wing and fight with the Zero System. I will at least show you what you are really seeking."

"I want that. Thank you, Heero," Trowa answered.

"By the way, Cathrine called to see how you were. I told her you were feeling better, but she still doesn't like me," Heero said.

"She'll get over it," Trowa said.

"About Middie, just live by your emotions. It's what I told you in Europe. What do your emotions tell you to do?" Heero asked.

"I'm so numb. Maybe the Zero System will tell me about Middie," Trowa said, swirling around to see Heero's maniacal Gundam. The Wing Zero was born out of Quatre's grief and it had done nothing except blaze a path across space made of tears.

"I believe every Gundam pilot must experience it. Quatre is the only one who will be able to use it effectively. He needs to experience it again so that the five of us can work together effectively," Heero insisted.

"I agree. I'll try talking to him, but he still feels ashamed for what he's done. He feels that he hasn't received Divine forgiveness for destroying space colonies. We have to help him see he is stronger then he thinks," Trowa said, getting Heero's nod.

* * *

Milliardo hadn't wanted this morning to come. He and Middie stood in front of the Sanq Kingdom Palace with a black sedan ready to drive her off to prison. She was dressed in a simple plaid skirt and a baby blue turtleneck.

"Here, Colonel," Middie said, handing Milliardo two envelopes. One was labeled 'Nanashi' and the other was labeled 'Ann.' She looked around before she was put into the back of the sedan. "I'll see you again one day, so don't look so sad. Give me a smile." He gave her a forced and tearful smile after he tucked the envelopes away in his thick trench coat. "You are fantastic. Thank you for everything."

"Goodbye, Middie," he said, opening the car door. She gave him a brief kiss on his cheek and slipped into the car. He closed it and stood back.

He glanced in the window before the car drove off. There was an arrogant gleam to her eyes that told Milliardo that the two guards in the front seat were no match for her. He knew she wouldn't be arriving at a penitentiary.

He picked up his own suitcase and looked up at the top of the marble stairs in front of the Sanq Kingdom Palace. Relena stood there with moist cheeks. Again, he had to abandon her. Memories of her as a two year old smeared with dirt came to him. He looked away and started slow heavy steps along the dawn-lit canal. Just like then, he knew he had to abandon her.

* * *

Middie washed her hands again and looked at the ticket for a space shuttle headed for the L-3 space colony. Her escape had been bloody, but she wasn't going out like a war criminal even though she was one. It had no style.

She exited the ladies room and walked along the busy concourse towards her flight. Middie now wore a long black skirt and button down shirt. She had no baggage but she hacked into a public computer terminal and arranged for a false id and banking account.

She would be able to get the documents on L-3 and make contact with the underground there. Fighting the White Fang could be a good cause and it may ingratiate herself back into what was left of the ESA. Hopefully, the White Fang would never organize under a leader and would be wiped out as the petty thugs they were.

She looked up to see her flight was boarding. She was the last in line and something about it made her edgy. A last minute passenger came running up behind her; she glanced over her shoulder in spite of her dread. He was tall and gaunt; he was was white blond and had piercing blue eyes. He was the last man Middie wanted to see.

"Hello, Middie," a soft voice with a Russian accent sent a shiver up her spine. She turned around, regretting that she left her switchblade in the sedan. How sloppy.

"Hello, Mr Illya Kuryakin. I guess you've come to disguise the trial with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "Please follow me," he replied.

"After all my efforts towards freedom? You don't think I'll go with you so easily?" she asked with a sneer.

"I've found your youngest brother so I think you'll be joining me. It was rather difficult, but my agent in Greece found him. Look at it this way, you are no worst off following me. You were headed towards your execution anyway," Illya said. Middie glanced around for a way out, but it would only jeopardize the innocent people in front of her. She knew the man was ruthless and would not put up with rebellion. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards an empty smoking lounge.

She watched Illya lock the lounge door and take a gun with a silencer from his trench coat. She took a deep breath and said, "Don't you want to hear my explanation? Or find out about the White Fang?"

"I have some news for you, Middie. The Earth Sphere Alliance has finally folded and dissolved. This is not for your egregious mistakes lately. This is to tie up loose ends so that you won't be tempted to expose people who wish to remain hidden. Sorry, Middie. You were always my favorite," Illya said. "I hope there are no hard feelings."

"After you ruined my life, now you'll take. I will always hate you for what you made me," she said.

She heard a slight popping sound and her feet went from underneath her. Her handler slipped away. She lay on the white linoleum watching it turn crimson with her own blood. Too late. It was fatal this time. At least her loved ones wouldn't know she was dead; she had gone by an assumed identity at this spaceport.

"This time I can't come in from the cold," she gasp out as the medics arrived. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the numbness invading her.

* * *

Milliardo had worked for a week at becoming a morbidly sick alcoholic. He had been kicked out of more bars and blacked out so many times he couldn't keep track of anything. He woke up in the small unfurnished loft and rolled over on the hardwood floor with a thick head. The light coming through the window was gold, orange, and too bright. He sat up slowly and stripped off his shirt after he grabbed for another Wild Turkey whiskey bottle. Five empty ones lined the opposite wall.

He looked over the railing's edge and saw a blurry version of the red, demon-like Gundam Epyon. He had rented this warehouse on the space colony L-2, because of its seclusion and the distance from the Earth.

He had the rest of the month to wallow like this before he had to go find some way to get money. It was the amount of the rent he had pre-paid on on the warehouse. In spite of all of his hardships he had always made due, but he was drawing a blank this time. He had been a soldier for all of his adult life; it felt unnatural to be so unfettered. He had also readopted his identity as Zechs Merquise, because he was unsure of who Milliardo Peacecraft really was.

He poured a shot and hung his head in disgust with the Earth and what it had shaped him into. Milliardo swallowed the drink and stood slowly. He would get cleaned up and see what L-2's bars were like. Picking up the shattered pieces of his life over and over had become too much. Time to throw off the past and start a new his destiny.

The End.

PS- I don't typically care for song fics so I put lyrics at the start or end. This song, and that picture of Zechs drinking whiskey on a hardwood floor, inspired this story.

Portishead - Glory Box  
I'm so tired of playing,  
Playing with this bow and arrow,  
Gonna give my heart away,  
Leave it to the other girls to play.  
For I've been a temptress too long,

CHORUS:  
Oh yeah,  
Give me a reason to love you,  
Give me a reason to be a woman,  
I just want to be a woman

From this time unchained,  
We're all looking at a different picture,  
Through this new frame of mind,  
A thousand flowers could bloom,  
Move over and give us some room

CHORUS

So don't you stop being a man,  
Just take a little look from outside when you can,  
Sow a little tenderness,  
No matter if you cry

CHORUS

{Its all I want to be, a woman},  
So I just want to be a woman,  
For this is the beginning of forever and ever,  
Its time to move over now,  
(So I want to be)  
{Back to start again and fades}


End file.
